The Oober Emissary
by FEARFAN
Summary: The Ultimate battle between good and evil. And no hero or villian from anywhere is getting left out! A retelling of the Subspace Emissary except the battle just got hella bigger! An epic crossover so epic, I can't even mark it as a crossover.
1. Beginnings

A glint of sunlight reached through the curtain of Mario's room. It was about 7:21 AM. The surrounding countryside was still quite dark, but light was beginning to remove it. Birds had begun to chirp and the crickets had slightly ceased with their song. Mario opened an lazy eye to the light. Morning already? Mario was hoping to get more sleep because of work running long yesterday. Still, today was important.

Mario was part of an group known as the Super Smash Brothers. It was sort of a club for the greatest fighters in history. If anyone could prove their combat skills at the place there, they could earn a membership. The place was a club for heros to hone their skills and learn about each other. Tourneys were held all the time and it was also a great public spectacle. People could go in stadiums high above ground in the biggest stadium ever built to view fights in different locations. For example, one of the areas in the stadium looked like the Bridge of Eldin in the country of one of it's members: Link.

That of course, The Smash Brothers would not have had such success if it didn't have members. The place held many members: Mario and his Brother Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom, Link and Zelda from the Land of Hyrule, Roy from Elibe, Fox McCloud and Falco Lambardi from the Lylat System, Marth from Altea, and many more. All of these people were expert fighters who knew combat. Most were accustomed to different styles. Fox McCloud And Falco were trained with Infantry combat, Link, Roy, and Marth were masters of the Chivalry Knight code, Mario was accustomed to hand to hand combat, and all sorts of combat styles from each different person. Because of this, fights were extremely intense.

Your basic Smash Brothers Fight was usually four people on one of the arenas built. Rules for winning were 4 different variations: The first rule was Knock out time matches. This is where the person who fought had to knock someone off as much as possible and score as many points per knock out as he could. If he/she fell, he/she would lose one point. The one with the most points won. Another was stock. A person only had so much times allowed back up. After that, the person was out. He or she would also be out if their stamina could not let allow themselves back to fight again. That was also another variation where combatants fought till their muscles gave out. And finally, was the only match used for comic relief: Coin. Where Combatants had bags of coins attached to them. And the objective was to collect coins from the other warriors. It wasn't used a much due to little combat action. Most fighters preauthorized collecting coins more than fighting. Coin was stilled used but not as much. Link enjoyed the Coin matches as he said," It taught me to prioritize objectives. Balance combat and the real mission". Obviously falling from great heights was dangerous. There were usually emergency workers and paramedics at the scenes to be sure fighters were not killed. Several accidents had forced the Smash Brothers to build a Hospital wing at their building. Healing was quite fast because of the magical items that were brought from different countries and worlds. However, broken bones, the most common reason to be in there, still needed to be taken of patiently. The arenas had rubber and cloth stoppers at their bottoms to keep fighters from seriously injuring themselves from falls. If they fell, they would hit the cloth, making it take most of the damage. Leaving them with only minor bruises. Sometimes they worked. Other times....not so much.

The club had extreme success. People came from all over the world just to see the matches. The fighters (Well most of them) became quite popular. They were loved by most of the crowds. And the organization seemed to always make more money than they spend.  
And today was a great day. The Smash Brothers were busy for the past years developing a giant arena that floated in the sky. The cost estimated to be at least 1.5 billion dollars as much technology was nesscary for the construction. The arena was finished over two months ago and one month later, they had gotten the arena in the sky.

Today was opening day.

Mario was told to be at the club no later than 9:00 AM. He had quite a busy day today. He was going to be the lead fighter today. The first one up. The fight would begin at noon that day. Mario had to be there to get ready, get a brief overview, etc etc. He grumbled at the fact as last night he had to repair some of the plumbing there. It was nice to them to know they had free plumbing. And thanks to Mario and his brother, it always went well.

Mario decided to make the best of it. He first got up and put his overalls on, and putting on his traditional hat. He put a pot of coffee on the machine, and he began to cook breakfast. A usual breakfast: Eggs, bacon, and toast. After breakfast and some coffee, he decided to get his brother up.

"Hey Luigi, you up yet?" Mario yelled. "We gotta be at the Smash Brothers club by at least 9!"

No reply.

"Luigi?" Mario asked.

No reply. Mario went into the his room. Looking at the bed of his brother showed all the covers and blankets in a disorganized fashion (prior usual). The floor had stuff all over it, including the Poltergeist 3000 that was still near his bed. "His fear of ghosts never died after the mansion incident," Mario remarked. The drawers were opened and one his green signature hats were taken off the shelves. One of the windows was opened and Mario remembered specifically that the window was not opened last night.

"Luigi must have left early this morning." Mario said. "But that's not like him. Luigi usually has eleven hours of sleep. Why would he all of a sudden have eight?"Mario began to look around the room for an answer. He began to throw around some of brothers stuff. He didn't really care to put them back because...when has Luigi ever picked up his room. "Then again, since when have I ever?" Mario remarked since his room was the least best example of a clean room.

"Hey what's this?" Mario asked.

Mario was searching the shelves through Luigi's junk. This included comics, week old sandwiches, plumbing tools, etc etc. Mario found an envelope with Luigi's signature L written on it. Very sloppy, but readable. Mario let one of his fingers heat up and then easily swished it through the paper. A normal person would have had a paper cut, but the fire power Mario had easily prevented that. He took out a very poorly written note. It appeared to have been written some hours ago. It was written very frantically and very sloppy, but since Mario was used to

Luigi's poor writing ability, he was able to read it.

"Mario, the Smash Brothers called and said the girls bathroom in the hallway 121 broke down again. I was going to wake you, but I knew how hard you were working yesterday so I went myself. Luigi"

"Again?" Mario asked. "That's the third time this week!"

Mario looked around. Since Luigi was already gone, there wasn't much of a reason to stick around.

"Well I guess I'll head out then if there is no reason to stay here." Mario exclaimed.

Mario grabbed his keys to his house. He grabbed a lunch he had prepared last night and a soft drink for the road. He first locked up the house and went to the garage to his house. Opening it, revealed a small red Go-Kart. Mario put the key in the ignition and began to drive away from his house. Mario lived down an area that held a lot of vegetation. As Mario was about to hit the clearing, he pulled a remote control from his hand. Pressing a red button with the Smash Brothers insignia on it, a pipe appeared from the ground. Mario drove into it and began to fall down a long tunnel.

"They really need to consider a better way between worlds!" Mario remarked! "A portal that matches the persons world and then they make you fall thousands of feet!"

Mario held onto his kart as he fell in the pipe. It seems to take forever as he fell down the endless green pipe. As Mario regained back onto the kart, he put his seatbelt on, feeling stupid he had never put it on in the first place. This kept him from floating off it again. This left Mario with nothing to do but to put on the radio, but of course, he was no longer in New York so any of the stations he tried to get came with nothing but static. He figured as much as by technical standards, he was no longer part of space time. Traveling to a different dimensions was basically leaving space time and entering a new one. Mario was positive signals couldn't go that far yet. Mario decided to put in a CD, but as he decided it, a bright light consumed him and the Kart. Seconds later, revealing himself in an open field with a single road. The field had many trees off to the sides, along with blocks floating in the air. The sky was blue with little signs of rain; better than New York where it looked like Hell was about to be unleashed (Bad storms were predicted that day). Mario was glad it was today. Good reason to get out of the house.

Mario turned on the engine again and began to drive on the single dirt road. The road was used by travelers here. They're were people living on this world, and people who got here, they're were many sights to see. The ancient ruins to the west, the icicle mountain in the North of the ruins.

Mario opened the Coca cola can and began to have a drink. He saw the massive building and the giant symbol on it. Under the symbol in a fine white linen (probably donated from either Peach or Zelda) with the words "Opening day for Sky Stadium." A couple thousand meters in this distance to the right of it was a huge object in the sky. The Stadium. All of those years of labor payed off. And Mario got to be the first one to fight there.

Mario got off to look at it. Mario did his fair share of work there, working with the pipes. Bathrooms and showers weren't the only pipes he needed to fix. He also had to put together exhaust pipes. He was no engineer, but it was basically the same concept. Pipes carry liquid. No different concept. Just put them where nesscary. Mario was proficient in just about anything. He even could probably play Major League Baseball should he have choose so as playing Baseball with Bowser honed his skills greatly.

"Sure looks nice." Mario said.

"Yeah." A voice from behind him said. "Sure does."

Mario looked behind him assuming a bad guy. He jumped back and put his fists up in a fighting stance.

However, instead of someone else, he saw someone else. Someone who hasn't seen in a long time.

"Roy?" He asked.

"What up Mario." Roy said.

Roy was a former Smash Brothers. He joined when the group, but resigned his membership a while back because of problems back at home. And now here he is. There was also a girl behind him with flowing blue hair. She wore a dress and held a staff in her hands. Roy was still wearing that armor he had when he first came to Smash Brothers. The blue armor and white slacks. He still had his old sword as well. It held a gold handle with a jewel embed in it. The blades steel was still without rust. The girl's dress was blue as well as her eyes.

"Roy!? IS that you!?"Mario exclaimed.

"How you been?" Roy asked.

"Fine." Mario said. "But my god Roy, I haven't seen you since you left the Smash Brothers. What are you doing around here anyway?"

"I'll tell you." Roy asked. "You heading to the Smash Brothers?"

"You bet!" Mario said. "I'm going to fight on there" Mario exclaimed pointing at the stadium in the sky.

Roy looked up at it.

"Whoa!" He said. "It's just about done. Today is opening day right?"

"You betcha!" Mario said.

Mario looked at the girl.

"Who's she?" Mario asked.

"Oh," Roy said. "Mario this is Lilina."

"So...just Lilina?" Mario said. He remembered that back when Roy was there, He only spoke Japanese. He must have recently learned to speak English.

"Uh....yeah." Roy said.

"Speaking of which," Mario said. "Last time you were here, I couldn't understand a word you were saying. Now all of a sudden, you can speak English?"

"Yeah about that." Roy said. "Your friend Link gave me a lecture. He's very smart for someone so quiet."

"Yeah." Mario said. Link never really talked a lot, but when he did, it showed he was quite intelligent.

"Hey Roy, we won't be able to get good seats if we stay here longer." Lilina said.

"You two want a ride?" Mario asked.

"Isn't the kart a little too small?" Roy asked.

"This is my Double Dash kart." Mario said. "Hold onto that back bar right there and hold stand there."

Unlike his normal Go-Kart, the Double Dash kart had a extra seat in the back. Well it wasn't a seat, just a standing spot. Still it was fairly wide so Roy and Lilina had plenty of standing room.

"So you two going out?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Roy asked. "How'd you know?"

"You two were holding hands." Mario said.

"Oh..." Roy said, blushing a bit.

"That did kind of give it away" Lilina said.

"Hey Mario, can we stop at the headquarters." Roy asked. "I want to say hi to everyone."

"Well, I don't know if people are there right now." Mario said. "But sure."

"I heard your friends there are quite a lively bunch." Lilina asked.

"You have no idea." Mario said. "I'm sure you'll get along with everyone."

"That's good." Lilina said.

The Kart speeded towards the Smash Brothers Club, unaware that an adventure of a lifetime was about to begin.


	2. Introductions

The Smash Brothers Headquarters was an extremely large building resting in the middle of the field Mario landed in. The building's height was about two football stadiums high and the width was bigger than ten football fields wide. The room was needed for all the arenas that were there, as there was many arenas shaped like different places. Along with the target breaking areas, Home Run strips, etc etc. Even a small stage for bands that would play for a half game show. Mario, Roy, and Lilina went to the member's parking lot. Wasn't much of a car parking lot because there was not just cars there. There was Zelda's horse, a glowing Warp star, Peach's go cart, and Fox's Arwing (which took up 10 parking spots right there)."They really need to consider building a airstrip for Fox and Falco." Fox had apparently brought Krystal with him today because her Arwing was there, taking up another 10 spots. And so was Falco's. Still, this was nothing to Mario so he simply found another spot.

The three got out of the Go Cart and went to the entrance. Mario ran his Members card through the slot. It came up as confirmed. Along with that, a camera came up as well as an eye scanner. Security was needed to prevent random people from getting in and meeting with the Smash Brothers was clearance. These people were heroes and they did have enemies. Also it kept random from people from sneaking in and getting free seats. After the eye scan, camera scan, and finger print scan, the security door opened. The door would only remain open for 5 seconds so Roy and Lilina had to tail behind Mario to get in. They got in with at least 2 seconds to spare.

The door revealed a long hallway that had several doors on the sides. Each of them were something for the Smash Brothers like showers, lounge, offices, weight room, etc etc. There were signs on the ceiling near each door that told a person what which door was for what. The hallway had tile that was busy being cleaned by a robot (probably brought by Fox to help out with the workers) The hallway tailed for about 120 feet revealing another hallway similar to the one earlier. There however was noise coming from this one. It was in one of the lounges. Mario, Roy, and Lilina went into the room.

The room was a lounge. There were several couches in it and a couple tables One of the tables off to the right had a coffee machine as well some Dunking Donuts box (Most likely brought by Luigi as he and Mario were the only ones who lived on Earth who was part of the Smash Brothers). The wall was painted white as well as the ceiling. On the Entertainment center, the TV was playing with a baseball game going from Chicago back on Earth. The radio was going off with something from Mushroom Kingdom. The room also had a window that allowed people to peer into the training room, and white room with sandbags that people could fight to practice to perfect a move, or make it tough by putting on Multi man Melee mode on and have something to fight.

The People who were in there were the usual early birds. Princess Peach was dancing to the music that was going, still wearing her Princess dress. She was the princess of the entire Mushroom Kingdom; where Mario usually saved. She was a good friend and a kind hearted leader. She always looked out for people and treated guests. Mario many times said it would be easier to fight in shorts as she tripped a lot in fights, but Peach took it as Mario being a pervert; even though his reasons made sense. The same sense could also be said about Princess Zelda; who was there making coffee, being her usual quiet self. Fox, Krystal, and Falco were watching the game (obviously being baseball fans, they were the loudest of the people). Fox McCloud was the leader of the "Guns for hire" group called Star Fox. It was composed of the best pilots of the galaxy. Kirby was enjoying a chocolate donut (along with several others. In fact for Mario, closer inspection of the waste basket revealed two other boxes). There was that same Pikachu that Zelda found one day hurt. She raised it back to health and it's been her friend and a Smash Brothers Contestant for quite some day. It was enjoying some Pokemon food, most likely made by Zelda.

Peach was the princess of the entire Mushroom Kingdom; where Mario usually saved. She was a good friend and a kind hearted leader. She always looked out for people and treated guests. Zelda held a similar persona to that of Peach as well. She was the crown princess of Hyrule and wore fine garments. She…like Peach…was one of the kindest rulers of the whole land. And thanks to her knight Link, her rule and she remained safe. Fox was a human sized Fox from the Lylat system; where all animals that we know walk and talk like us. He was a kind hearted and intelligent leader; knowing many military tactics and combat styles. Falco was his wingman, with a skill range the same if not; better than Fox's. He bore the appearance of a Falcon. Krystal was a blue furred female Fox who was Fox's girlfriend. Although Fox was a better fighter than she, Krystal had two techniques that separated her from Fox. She was not only telepathic, she also possessed supernatural magic; allowing her to conjure both fire and ice. Kirby was a pink air balloon fluff ball who possessed the ability to copy enemies abilities, based on who he ate. Eating someone or something that possessed the magic of fire would grant Kirby fire based abilities. He was small, but could widen his mouth when needed. Pikachu was the mere size of a large yellow rat. By the simple method of squeezing his cheeks, he could produce electricity in a concentrated forms.

"Hello everyone!" Mario said proudly as he came in. "It's a me, Mario."

Everyone turned.

"Hello Mario." Peach said. "Glad you could make it."

"Greetings." Zelda said.

"Hhhhiiii" Kirby said waving his hands.

Pikachu looked up and waved his hands. Like usual, it said its name. But most pokemon could not speak the human tongue so it could understand you, but you could have no idea what it said. Only Legendary pokemon like Mewtwo could do that.

Fox and his friends simply said, "Hi." and resumed watching the game.

"Glad you make it." Zelda said, approaching him. "You're the luckiest out of all of us to get to fight first."

"Yeah I know." Mario said. "But hey look on the bright side, you and Peach get those really nice seats before the fight. You two are going to make one awesome entrance."

"True," Zelda said sitting down with her coffee cup, spreading her dress a bit as she sat.

"You're going to have to get ready soon." Peach said, still dancing. "As soon as the director comes, its right to training he said."

"Where is everyone else?" Mario asked. "Where are Link and Marth, and everyone else?"

Falco turned to look at Mario, "Link sent a letter earlier saying he'd run late, but he'd be here to fight in the afternoon. As for Marth, I have no clue. I'm sure he will be here."

What was sounded like a baseball hit came from the TV.

"I think it's good!" Fox yelled.

Mario watched from the TV as the baseball that was hit was flying out of stadium. Mario

watched as the outfielders failed to catch the ball from going in the stands.

"Home run!" Fox yelled! He and Krystal jumped out of their seats and high fived each other. Falco just sat there, putting his wing on his face, looking extremely mad. Mario didn't care because it was not his team from New York. Living in New York all of his life, Mario's favorite team was obviously the Yankees.

"Oh speaking of Marth," Mario started. "We have some guests."

Roy and Lilina entered the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach exclaimed. "Is that you Roy?"

"Hey Peach!" Roy said.

"Well here's something new," Zelda said. "Welcome back Roy."

"Wazz up man!" Falco said, jumping off the couch and landing by Roy. He and Roy hand-shaked for a second. Everyone else began to crowd around Roy.

Pikachu was very happy to see Roy again. He jumped on top and embraced him (not really as his paws were too short). Roy gave him a quick hug and let Pikachu jump on his shoulders. Kirby again said "Hi." But Kirby was a little more excited now.

"Good to see you man." Fox said, shaking his hand. "You joining back up with us?"

"Not really." Roy said. "I still have trouble back down at Elibe. But I did promise to come to the stadium opening day."

"He did say that." Falco said.

"Who's the girl?" Fox asked.

"Oh right," Roy said. "Everyone this is Lilina. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi." She said.

"Wow Roy," Falco said. "Didn't know you had that in your buddy." He said, nudging his shoulders. "Good job man."

"Hey cut it out." Roy said. "Remember what I did to you before in that one Melee we had?"

Falco remembered taking a full blow from Roy's charged sword attack. The burns lasted for weeks.

"Yeah..." Falco said. "That was some real bullshit man."

"People, give him some room." Mario said. "Here why don't you sit down for a minute Roy?"

"Sure." He said.

He and Lilina sat down and began to chat with everyone. Mario began to help himself to some donuts while Roy began to talk about what was going on while he was away, about his father, and everything that happened.

"So your father's a prince." Krystal said. "That would explain the well crafted armor when you first came here."

"Yep." Roy said.

"And you're King Hector's daughter?" Zelda asked.

"Yep." Lilina said.

"Well that makes you a princess." Zelda said.

"Uh huh." She said.

"That is awesome." Peach said. "I'm a princess too."

"Princess of getting kid-napped that is." Fox said.

He and Falco began to laugh. Peach however was not amused. He grabbed a frying pan and whacked Falco in the face. Where she got the frying pan was unknown. She even seemed to pull out in a Smash fight. Falco went down easy.

"All right all right all right!" Fox yelled. "Geez it was just a joke."

"Some people are not too fond of jokes." Peach said. The Frying pan seemed to have disappeared.

Mario and Krystal laughed at the twos Misfortune.

Fox got up minutes later groaning in pain reaching for a Maximum Tomato on the table. These Tomatoes had the letter M written on it. One bite could heal someone very rapidly. Fox it and bit into it. Slowly, but surely he was able to get up.

Mario in the mean time was busy grabbing the remote. The Smash Brothers used special technology to get reception secretly from all the worlds each person's world. Mario was able to turn on the weather for his area. Sure enough, it was storming like crazy. A Severe Thunderstorm warning was even issued for his area.

"Well thank god I left this morning." Mario said, taking a bite of his donut.

Mario looked around a bit. Something was different about today. Like someone else was here. Mario looked and saw in the training room through the windows someone new. The Person had blue armor that covered most of his body. His helmet resembled a dragon. He was busy attacking Sandbag in the training room with a large spear, jumping distances that only Mario could jump in the group.

Mario peered in as Zelda broke away from the crowd.

"Hey Zelda," he asked.

"Yes Mario." She Replied.

"Who's that?" Mario pointed at the warrior.

"Oh that's Kain." She said. "He calls himself a Dragoon Knight from the Blue Planet."

"Kain huh?" Mario said. "He's a new member?"

"Yep." Zelda said. "Like I said though, he isn't a social guy. Something I guess happened to him early on because he is depressed a lot."

"A common action when a traumatic event enters one life that changes one knows." Mario replied.

"Really?" Zelda said. "How would you know?"

"Graduated High School Psychology with an A, Zelda." Mario replied. "Took an extra Psychology course when I entered College to become a doctor. I know human action, my dear Zelda."

"I see." Zelda said. "And yet you still work as a plumber?"

"Only at New York." Mario said proudly. "Gold coins from Mushroom Kingdom I'm quite sure are worth more than dollars back home."

"Well said." Zelda said.

"I know." Mario said.

He was about to say something else when a familiar voice came to his ears.

Mario turned around to see someone he had hoped not to see ever again.

One of the couches was turned around when Mario sat down to see the weather so he could not see anyone who was sitting on it, or if he could, their backs. And on that couch was his biggest rival in the history of himself. It was not Wario for Wario gave up awhile back. No it was someone else. Someone else much bigger.

Sonic the Hedgehog!

He had not taken any knowledge of Mario being there for he was listening to an mp3 player with his eyes closed singing a song. Obviously, it was turned up very loud so he had no idea Mario was talking.

"We can make it if we all stick together! We won't split not ever. It's easier with my friends by my side." Sonic sang, still not realizing his biggest rival was in front of his face. "We will bring out, the best things in each other, together we stronger than anyone else that could be on their own. So much better than alone."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mario asked rudely to Zelda.

Zelda was familiar on the fact that Mario and Sonic had the biggest rivalry anyone could know.

"Oh Mario that was my fault." Fox said, walking over. "I ran into him awhile back, and we had a chit chat. I tell ya man, he's not that bad of a person. I actually invited him to join the Smash Brothers and he was like Sure why not?"

"You did WHAT!?" Mario yelled.

"Sorry man." Fox said. "I didn't learn it till today that you two were at each other throats."

Although Sonic had the volume at max, he managed to catch the argument. Sonic opened his eyes and first put his mp3 player on pause to see what was going on.

When he caught a glimpse of Mario, though, his confused expression began joy. He had wanted to get back at him just as bad as Mario wanted to do. He turned off his mp3 player and jumped over the couch.

"Hey what's up old buddy?" Sonic asked.

Mario turned to see Sonic had finally acknowledged his existence.

"Well well well," Mario said. "If it isn't the mutant hedgehog!"

"How you been you overweight plumber?" Sonic asked.

"I was fine till I saw you." He asked.

"Hey, who's that?" Roy asked. "Never saw him before."

"That is Sonic the Hedgehog, Roy." Fox said. "He's known as the world's fastest hedgehog. Which is good because I can finally someone to race against that is a challenge. He's Mario's biggest rival."

"Really?" Roy asked. "I always thought it was Wario, or his brother."

"Nope." Fox said. "That's his rival. Don't let the fact he's a hedgehog fool you. He's pretty tough. And his feet is not to be messed with."

"Does Mario stand a chance against him?" Lilina asked.

"Well..." Fox said. "The odds are even pretty much. Sonic is faster, but Mario is better jumper, Mario is probably a better fighter, while Sonic attacks faster, keeping Mario from attacking. While Sonic is faster, Mario has good reflexes so he could probably keep up with him. It's pretty much who hits who first?"

Roy watched as the tension around the two began to rise.

"So," Sonic began, "Still mad about the 100 meter dash?"

Mario remembered what is like to challenge Sonic to that. Dumbest decision ever. All he did was make a fool of himself.

"What about the pole vault contest?" Mario asked back. "Last thing I remember, the object was to get over the pole."

Sonic remembered that one though. He had messed up horribly, nailing his crotch on the middle of the bar. Homing attack did not work well as it usually targeted objects.

"Ah, that was a fluke." Sonic said. "I can still surpass you."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mario asked.

"Didn't Fox tell you!?" Sonic said jumping back on the couch. "I'm joining this little club of yours. You guys always have so much fun so it's my turn to have something to do."

"Oh no." Mario said. "This is my area. You are not joining up here!"

"Funny," Sonic said. "Don't remember you owning the place."

Mario and Sonic were locked in each other's eyes.

A knock then came at the door.

A man in a suit came in, He had a Smash Brothers ID badge.

"Mario your up. Get to the training room and get ready to fight in three hours."

He left the room. Mario looked at Sonic.

"Well settle this later." Mario said.

Mario left the room and ran down the hallway where the worker was going down.

"Yeah nice to see you too buddy." Sonic said. He then went over back on that couch and proceeded to put his mp3 player back on. Seconds later, faint music was heard and Sonic resumed doing what he was doing earlier.

Before he could enjoy it however, another worker came in. He seemed to have liked a fitness trainer clothes and held a clipboard in his hand.

"Sonic!?" He said, looking at the clipboard.

Sonic stood up to look at the man.

The man looked at him.

"Your test to see if you can become a member here is ready."

"All right." Sonic said. "Catch you all later."

They heard quick running down the hallway and that was the last everyone else got to see of Sonic.

Three hours later, they were on the floating stadium. The crowds had gathered everywhere. Confetti was flying down on the ground to celebrate the opening of the stadium. The stadium was about the size of a baseball stadium and the arena itself was about the size of a hockey rink. Below it was a huge white cloth to the bottom (the thing to stop fighters from falling to their deaths. They were near the clouds you know). The fighting field was painted blue and it looked a pokemon stadium.

Many people had already come to see the fight. Roy and Lilina had picked a great seat in the front row. Zelda and Peach had a sky box. When it came to their fight, Zelda was going to teleport down to the arena and Peach was going to float down. Pikachu was with Zelda, getting it's back scratched. Fox was with Roy and Lilina, along with Falco and Krystal. The fighters planned to be among the stadium and when it came they're turn to fight, they would pop up to surprise the people.

"And welcome to the opening of the Super Smash Brothers new floating stadium." The voice on the intercom blared. "I'm John Winthrop and this is my partner, Jim shorts."

"Hey everyone today is a great day for a Brawl wouldn't you think?"

"Right you are Jimmy. And we have two great fighters to start the day off today. Will everyone give your attention to the right of the stadium and give your applause to the world famous, Super Mario!!!"

Mario walked onto to the stadium. The moment he did, the applause went like crazy. Mario waved to the crowds and the applause went bigger. Sonic watched him from the stands as he awaited the results to the test he took.

"If I get in here," He said to Peach. "I'm so stealing the spotlight."

"Well," Peach said. "People have been asking if you'd ever join. They say you'd be perfect here. Mario disagrees each time."

"Yeah I know." Sonic said. "Maybe he'll leave if I join."

"Probably not." Zelda said. "Mario's set on being here."

"Damn." Sonic said. "Oh well. If that's the case, me and him can now challenge each other."

"And now, straight from fairy boy land, "Announcer Jim shorts said, "He's the puffball above all puffballs: Kirby!"

Kirby flew on his warp star. The star crashed into the ground and he flipped up. He gave his wave to the crowd. Mario and Kirby eyed each other then.

Then the battle began!


	3. Mario Vs Kirby

The brawl began in an instant. Mario charged straight at Kirby. Kirby jumped in the air and began to fly. But distance in the air was nothing to Mario. He used his powerful legs and leaped right at Kirby. Kirby attempted to kick him back, but Mario managed to get above Kirby. Using his fist, he slammed into Kirby's face. Kirby flew right back down into the ground. Mario began landed next to him.

When Mario landed, Kirby spread his legs out and spun on the ground, sweeping Mario off his legs. Mario tried to regain balance, but then Kirby pulled out a knight's sword from his world. He swung it at Mario, knocking him in the air. Kirby also leaped when he did this and slammed his sword, while doing a flip. Mario hit the ground and when Kirby came down, the sword made a wave of energy and that pushed Mario back.

"Ooohhh..." John the announcer said. "He'll be feeling that one in the morning."

"He must have been looking for something in the crowds." Jim shorts said. "C'mon he can do better than that."

The crowds were going nuts as the Brawl continue on. Peach and Zelda were watching from their sky box..

"Oh my." Peach said. "Mario must be rusty today."

"Mario has seemed to have lost a bit of skill." Zelda said as she let Pikachu on her shoulder. "Don't lose hope yet. He always seems to pull through."

"Camera!?" Sonic said. "Camera! Where's a camera!!??"

As quick as lighting, Sonic left the room. Seconds later, he came back with a cam-corder. Zelda and Peach watched as Sonic zoomed in and began to record the fight.

"Any of you two ladies want a copy of Italian Plumber gets owned by Puffball?" Sonic asked, before resuming his recording.

Zelda, Peach, and Pikachu looked at each other.

"Is their rivalry this big?" Zelda asked.

Peach simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Pika?" Pikachu said.

Mario continued to fight Kirby. Sure, he was definitely not fighting at 100%, but he sure would give it to Kirby. "Just need a warm up." He said.

Kirby ran at Mario and turned to a fireball blasting into Mario. Mario however managed to sidestep dodge and managed to dodge the attack. Mario launched a fireball from his hand when Kirby turned back to normal, burning him. Kirby leaped in the air and tried to put out the fire. He did, when Mario Slide kicked him in the rear, knocking him forward.

Mario dove at Kirby to continue his attack. But as he charged, Kirby opened his mouth and began to try to suck him in.

"Uh-oh." Mario said, as he tried to keep his ground. Mario got to his knees and held onto the concrete stadium hoping it would brace him in anyway shape or form.

It didn't. Mario lost ground and flew into Kirby's mouth. Kirby swallowed Mario whole and spit him back out. When Mario did, Kirby was wearing a red hat like his. Mario first made sure Kirby didn't just steal his. That was not the case.

"Crap." Mario said, as Kirby threw fireballs at him.

"Oh boy." Roy said in the stands. "I remember this one. Flaming sword to Flaming sword. And Kirby had a complete height advantage."

"What's he doing!?" Lilina asked.

"Kirby's sucking Mario in." Roy explained. "Once Mario is inside his mouth, he's going to copy his abilities and spit him back out."

"Oh." Lilina said. "I thought Kirby was simply going to shallow him whole.

"Of course not." Roy said. "Of course, he could if he had wanted to."

"That's not reassuring." Lilina said.

"Hey let's just watch the fight and be glad right now were not being attacked by some bandits." Roy said.

"Hmm." Lilina thought. "Yeah you have a point."

"Hey how did Kirby have a height advantage?" Fox asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to try to fight someone smaller than you!?" Roy asked. "Especially if your used to fighting people bigger or just your size? I look forward to fight him and I don't see anyone. Then I get kicked in my leg."

"Wuss." Falco said.

Roy sighed and began to talk in Japanese to Lilina. She began to laugh as she looked at Falco.

"Hey what'd you say about me!?" Falco asked rudely.

"Nothing." Roy said, with an obvious expression that he was lying. "Nothing at all."

Roy resumed to watch the game and ignored Falco's threats.

"Hey I'm talking to you Roy!" He said.

"Don't bother." Fox said, drinking some water. "He stopped listening to long time ago."

"How do you know!?" Falco yelled.

"Because he's talking to Lilina instead of you.," Krystal said.

The battle kept more and more intense. Kirby jumped in the air and spun around. This attack hit Mario at least seven times before he got knocked away. Mario countered by performing the Super Jump attack. Mario's punch kept nailing as he went up cause he was moving faster than Kirby getting hit up. Mario landed on the platform. Only to look up and see and giant boulder heading down at him.

Kirby used his stone attack.

Mario rolled out of the way. The result of Kirby's stone attack caused cracks to appear and a large dust cloud to appear as well. Mario resumed his fighting stance, and waited for Kirby to appear.

Kirby didn't appear, but the results of him coping Mario did. Fireballs came out at Mario. Mario reacted quickly and shooting one fireball to block one, and then rolled out of the way. However, not without injury as part of his arm was burned.

"Ouch." He said, putting out the flame. "I'll have to get that one on ice."

"Hey Mario." Fox said. "Heads up."

Kirby had opened an item capsule that appeared on the field. In Smash Brothers, even with their abilities, the people who ran the organization figured that strength alone was not all. Once in a awhile, the people would throw items to aide the warriors. Of course, they never choose people. It was pretty much first come, first serve. Some items would come in capsules, crates, or barrels. Sometimes they just threw them regardless.

Kirby had opened up the capsule to reveal a freezie. Kirby threw at it Mario. Mario reacted quickly and jumped in the air. He managed to grab the Freezie in the air. Before he threw it back, he put it on his arm to soothe his burn.

"Now that feels much better." Mario said.

Kirby took a charge and turned into a fireball at him. Mario waited for him to get close. When he did, Mario rolled back. That was enough distance for Kirby to turn back to normal. Mario threw the Freezie at him right there, freezing Kirby right there. The instant frost attack was enough to revert Kirby back to normal, making the red hat he had on right there revert to a star and disappearing into nothingness.

Mario began his third attack on Kirby. But Kirby broke out early of the ice. Kirby saw Mario's charge. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his hammer and nailed Mario right there. Mario hit it dead on, almost attaching himself to it.

Mario flew into the reinforced glass wall by Peach and Zelda's sky box. Mario hit it dead on, almost attaching himself to it.

"Oh my." Peach said.

"Ouch." Zelda said.

Sonic burst out laughing at Mario's misfortune. He could barely keep the camera in his hand.

"Oh man." Sonic said, still recording him. "I am so showing everyone back home this."

"Oh wow." John said. "Hey Jimmy see that one."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jim said. "Hey do you mind? My mom's been being a pain in the ass with calling me today."

Jimmy resumed talking into his cell phone.

"No mom, in the middle of something. Can this wait?" He yelled, not realizing that he was still on the intercom.

"Hey Jimmy, ever think about turning off your cell phone." John asked.

"No." he replied.

Mario recovered from Kirby's attack. He did not touch the ground yet so he was still good. He jumped off the glass, and wall kicked as he came down, giving him a burst of speed needed to get back on the arena.

One of the workers there launched a smash ball. A Smash ball of a powerful sphere of energy only made here. It was refined with ethereal energy that was shaped to look like the Smash Brothers symbol. Then given a physical form. Once a fighter broke it, it would give them a huge burst of power. Most fighters used their most powerful attacks when they broke it  
Kirby had almost broke it. Mario could see cracks. One more hit could do it.  
Mario landed on the arena. If he got that, he could win the battle.

Kirby was right now flying up to get it. As he jumped, Mario jumped with him. Only difference is Mario got more up than Kirby.

"Good bye." Mario said, as he jumped on top of him and pushed him down.

Mario used Kirby as a spring, pushing Kirby down. Mario managed to get the jump he needed to attack the Smash Ball.

The Ball broke.

The energy in the ball entered Mario's being. Mario began to glow in a array of colors and his eyes became of that of a Morph from Roy's world.

"Hmm." Roy said. "Don't remember that before."

"Ohh yeah!" Mario yelled proudly. Mario moved his arms a bit with fire all around him and pointed them at Kirby. "MARIO FINALE!!"

The results created a huge wave of Fire energy. The flaming energy began to expand as it headed towards Kirby, and expand, till it covered the whole arena. Kirby tried to escape, but could not get away from Mario's attack.

The blast made Kirby fly off the arena into the net below. He was out.

"Game!" John said. "This game's winner is....MARIO!!!"

The crowd went wild as Mario began to wave to the crowd, proud that not only was he the first fighter up on the new arena, but he was also the first to win a match there as well. Confetti flew from every stand in the stadium.

Zelda and Peach gave their applause to him. Roy, Lilina, and the Star Fox team clapped for him as well. Roy and Fox was the most excited. Fox even pulled a air horn out his pocket which he blew. Of course when he did, everyone in the row had to plug their ears and yell at Fox.

Sonic back by Peach and Zelda was not as happy. Pikachu was clapping as well, and also noticed Sonic wasn't. Pikachu went to Sonic and went in front of him.

"Pika pika Pikachu!" It said and showed Sonic it was clapping. It was trying to make Sonic clap.

"No thanks." He said.

Pikachu looked at him with a mad expression.

"Pika....CHU!!!!" It yelled. Lighting came out of its cheeks and zapped Sonic.

"YE OW!" He yelled. Pikachu kept him their for a good long 10 seconds before releasing him. Sonic struggled to get his feet. When he did, he saw Pikachu showing him how to clap again.

"All right all right." He said. "I'll do it. I won't like it."

Sonic began to clap. Weak though. Pikachu didn't seem to mind. It was happy that it got Sonic to do what it wanted.

Mario continued to wave to the crowd for a good three minutes. Finally, he remembered Kirby was still down there. The crowd watched as Mario went down to the net and grabbed Kirby. Kirby looked at him all confused and stuff. Mario used his jumping ability to leap right back down to the arena. The crowd began quiet to bit, wondering what Mario would do.

Mario turned to look at Kirby. Their gazes met and it looked like time stopped for those few minutes.

"Well," Mario started. "You did well."

Mario raised up his Kirby's hand as well as his. The crowd finally caught on to what Mario had in mine and a roar of cheers began. The Crowd began to yell their names. "MARIO!! KIRBY!!!" Kirby looked at Mario for a second and nodded his head. Mario nodded his back. Mario took off his hat and waved it at the crowd as the cheering continued.

"Look at that Jimmy.' John said. "Have you ever seen a much bigger sport than that guy?"

"Me." Jimmy said.

"Yes yes sure." John said. "All right people, let's get right on to match number two. Mario, Kirby, please leave the stadium and..."

John looked at the radar in the announcer box. Something was coming up on the radar of the Stadium. Security was tight on the stadium and they had to ensure nothing would go wrong. Cameras and radars were installed to look out for enemies. When large corporations got big, other companies would rise against them. And sometimes resorted to sneaky, dirty methods.

And it looked like something was coming.

"Uh..." John began. "Attention people. We have a UFO approaching air space of the stadium. We are going to attempt communication with it to find out what is going on. Please remain in your seats and remain calm.

John turned off his Mike.

"You." He said, pointing at another worker. "Go to the com-tower and hail the ship."

The man left the room that looked similar to an MLB announcer box. Just more equipment.

"Jim." John said. "I thought you said boss closed all air travel within 20 miles of the stadium."

"He did." Jim replied back.

John put his arms to his face. He messed with his mustache a bit as the thought on the situation. Most people abided by this code when they certain fights like this. So why was this different?

"Jim." He said. "Call security and tell them to remain on stand by."

"You got it." He replied as he got his Mike.

Mario had heard them say a UFO was approaching. Mario began to look around as he noticed the clouds were also changing a bit.

A reddish glow came over the horizon.


	4. We're under attack

Most of the people had stopped watching the battle now and began to look up into the eerie red sky. A sound of an engine began to approach the stadium. The stadium itself was shaking a bit. The weather changed from a clear blue day to ominous red clouds that had the scent of evil all around it.

The Smash Brothers contestants themselves stopped watching the arena and looked up to see the clouds as well. A rumbling sound was heard over the horizon.

Minutes later, a giant ship rolled over the top of the stadium. The ship was comparison to eight football fields. It carried wings on its side that looked similar to bat wings. The ship for armaments had several heavy armored cannons, and many smaller cannons and anti-air craft guns. The ship had the face of someone painted and molded on the end of it. Its back had huge thruster engines the size of a baseball field. The ship gently flew over the stadium and hovered right above it. For a while, time seemed to stop.

Most of the people did not recognize the face at the end of the ship that was molded on. But Kirby did. This was Meta Knights ship: The Halberd. And Kirby had an idea what Meta Knight had in mind: He was clearly posing for an attack. But why? Meta Knight had never really showed that much hostility to make an attack that would hurt innocents. Meta Knight had his moments where he was evil, but he never did such cowardly moves.

"What is that?" Mario asked.

Kirby attempted to communicate with Mario. He did everything from pointing at the ship, making noises likes explosions, arm movements. But all efforts failed: Mario had no idea what he was saying.

Mario got the idea when the ships hatch below opened up. The ship began to drop what appeared to be tiny spheres of darkness. The no more the size of a marble. The ship began to dump large amounts of it onto the stadium and the stands, and continued to do so for quite awhile.

"Eeewww." Mario said, as some of the stuff landed on him. "This is even more messier than when Luigi filled my shoes with Spaghetti sauce the day after I dumped cold water on his head for not getting up to work on time."

Kirby just stared at him.

"You know how brothers are, right?" Mario asked.

Kirby shook his head. He never had a brother.

Suddenly, some of the gooey Material began to go near each other. The small spheres began to clasp to each other. As more and more came, shapes began to form. Then it began to take the form of a person, forming arms, legs, a body, and head. Finally, it took color and became a complete being. The completed beings had a circular head, the tops of the heads being similar to an artist's cap. They're arms and legs were both black, having orange feet shaped as boots. They had hands that were also orange that had five fingers. They had no mouth, but had eyes the glowed red. They're appearance wasn't frightening, but the large number of them was unnerving.

Mario watched as the piles began to form together. The process of formation went down the same each time. Soon there were forty of them, followed by fifty, then sixty. When all the piles were exhausted on the stadium, Mario saw at least 120 of them, all surrounding him and Kirby.

"So..." Sonic asked Peach and Zelda. "Is this a planned event of some kind?"

"Not at all." Zelda said. "I would have known otherwise. Something's wrong here."

"Oh my goodness." Peach said. "What are they?"

"I don't know." Zelda said. "I suppose the safest thing right now is to wait and see."

Most of the people were leaving the stands when the clouds were turning red. The few who remained watched as the beings formed on the stadium, and were they were.

Most of these beings simple stood still as if they were observing something.

"What are they?" Mario asked. "What are you people?"

Mario went over to one. He began to examine it, looking closely at its body to see if there's anything dangerous about it. They had no muscle, so it didn't appear to have much strength. They're facial expression didn't look evil. Mario did not think they were hostile.

He soon however changed that fact as five of them jumped on him and attacked him, pushing him to the ground and began to pound on him.

"Oww," Mario yelled. "Oh my god! Get them off me."

The other beings began to charge at Mario and Kirby. The ones forming at the stands began to attack the on lookers. Screams of pain, desperation, and fear began to fill the stadium. The people began to look for a way back to the port that held the ships that air lifted them to the stadium. Most of the beings grabbed hold of the people and attacked them in groups. The large mobs of them chased down civilians from every end of the stadium. The people either was cornered, tired out, or attacked from both sides as the mobs of the unknown enemies hunted each one down with clear intentions to kill.

Some of the beings that formed began to draw beam swords and super scopes. A super scope was a type of gun that held the appearance of a sub-machine gun. While it had automatic machine gun capabilities, it could in fact be charged to release a deadly beam of energy that caused a minor explosion. Powerful weapon, but ate ammo clips like crazy. A person who was a crazy shooter with one of these had to remember to bring large amounts of ammo to reload the device. The beings began to shot energy rounds into the crowds. They had no aim or coordination, but the fact people were in large groups almost ensured they'd hit something. People began to fall in the crowds one by one. The ones who fell were made short work of by the beam sword wielding beings.

Kirby who was down by the stands, who finally realized what was going on (the attack on the crowds and Mario happened so quickly, that they didn't realize what was happening until seconds later), rushed to Mario's aid. He went over to Mario and performed Final Cutter on the enemies; sending them high in the air and slashing them back down before sending a wave of energy that sent them flying. The Beings that were hit flew off in the direction Kirby hit them at, and the form they had dispersed back into the primordial material that shortly vanished afterwards.

Mario got up and got back into fighting stance. He was badly hurt, having received several cuts and bruises from the attack. But could still fight. The enemy beings charged at Mario, but they had caught Mario off guard when they struck. Mario began to use forms of Martial arts to fight off each one. When any of them took a heavy hit, it flew off and returned back into the purple material. The material vanished seconds after their retransformation. Mario took most of the ones he fought one on one. If another came near him, he pushed off the one he was currently locked into battle with and fought that one. Since heavy hits killed them, Mario aimed for using those. Kirby assisted him by dealing with others as well. Kirby used his rapid punch ability and final cutter to deal with many at once.

The ship must have noticed that some of its troops were getting killed so it began to drop more of the substance.

"What is going on?!" Peach said.

"I don't know other than the fact where being attacked." Zelda said.

Pikachu hid nearby Zelda. Zelda could tell it was scared.

"One thing I do know is that I do not tolerate the loss of civilian life." Zelda said angrily. "To attack and kill unarmed civilians like that is cowardly and shameful. I will go down and personally deal with these creatures."

"Now you're speaking my language." Sonic said, getting off his chair. "It's getting boring watching Mario have all the fun."

"Sonic," Zelda began. "A battle like this is not considered fun."

"Since when have I ever been serious?" Sonic answered.

Without a word later, Sonic rolled into a ball and flew out of the window. A blue streak seemed to follow him as he did. Sonic landed on the arena and rolled into several of the creatures. He then began to use a series of homing attacks, punches, kicks, and other abilities against the enemies. Because of his speed, he was able to dodge most attacks and defeat a big majority of the enemy. But when Sonic wasn't looking, he took a clean fist to the face, knocking him next to Mario, who had just finished off another enemy.

The two went back to back.

"Sure are a lot of them." Mario said.

"What, scared?" Sonic said.

"You wish." Mario barked.

"Sure looked like fun though." Sonic said.

"Maybe a little." Mario said. "Depends on how much you get hurt."

"Plenty here for the both of us." Sonic said.

"What?" Mario said as the enemies eyeing them charged at them. "You want a contest?"

"Sure." Sonic replied, with thumbs up. "Most defeated wins. Loser has to buy lunch."

The enemies were no less than twenty feet from Mario and Sonic.

"Deal." Mario said, shaking his hand, right before the enemies came at them.

The two charged right into the crowd. If one had a bird's eye view right, they would several enemy creatures flying up in the air, disappearing into nothingness. It is unknown to tell which are whose kill.

"What the hell is going on!?" John yelled into his Mike. "Who authorized this?!"

"No one did." Jim shorts said. "Someone must hate us. We have had several break-ins before. And some few of them ended bloody."

John looked at the battle as he saw civilians getting killed as the Smash contestants fighting off some of them. John's face had a combo of fear, panic, despair, and anger.

"Jim, call security and tell them to arm up." He yelled. Jim was already dialing security when he had said this. "Tell them to get as much men up here as possible and bring all the weapons. We're going to need them. And get some emergency and evacuation crew here on the double"

Jim put his phone to his ear as the he had already dialed the numbers and began to put his mouth to the mike as John attempted to reach the director of the Smash Brothers.

"Where the hell is he!?" John said.

"No one's been able to reach the director for weeks now." Jim said. "It's like he vanished."

"How the hell can a giant white glove disappear like that!?" John said. "Where is Master Hand you when need him!?"

"Hey security, pilot, and safety crew!" Jim said into his mike. "We have a major security breach. Some whackos have gotten into the stadium and are killing civilians left and right. We need to begin an evacuation of the Stadium ASAP. Security crew, get some firepower and help our Smash Brothers up here."

Jim put down his mike and got up from his chair.

"Okay, John." Jim said. "Let's get the hell out of..."

"EEEAAAGGHHHH!!!!!"

Jim and John turned to watch several laser rounds pierce their security guard who was in the room with them. He fell dead as a doornail on the floor. John and Jim looked in horror as several of the beings with Super scopes entered the room. One of them was carrying a beam sword. Each one of them pointed their weapons at either Jim or John. The two commentators looked at each other in fear as the being with the sword pointed his blade at them. At that moment, the beings fired their plasma weapons into Jim or John. The commentator box could be seen with lasers coming out of it and a huge bloodstain hitting the window.

Meanwhile, the security team began to hit the armory. Most of the people here were Marines who had retired, or people who had skills with firearms. People were heading down to the armory. When they had got down there, they began to grab their armaments. The armory looked similar to a school gym locker room except it was co-ed. Another difference was chain locked lockers that held large amounts of weapons. They varied from rifles, to SMGs, pistols, etc etc.

"Why are being attacked!?" A young new recruit asked another, older security officer. "Why would someone attack the Smash Brothers. We're loved by everyone."

"Not really," The officer said. "Sometimes, when business gets big, you attract rivals. Rivals become enemies. Enemies become evil. And sometimes, people resort to anything just to bring down your success."

The recruit looked at him understanding each and every word he was saying. As if they guy knew what answer would make him understand. He seemed like a kind man, but a good solider as well.

"Someone may be trying to bankrupt us." He continued. "But I don't see why they'd go for unarmed civilians. Why wouldn't they just aim for our members? No, there is something different about this attack, especially since I have never seen these kinds of enemies. One thing is certain though: We have our duties as soldiers for this organization. We have all served in the army before. We'll lay down our lives again to protect the people here."

The Officer handed the recruit a GA2A Assault rifle.

"Now show us what you can do." He said.

The recruit saluted his superior. "Yes sir!"

Most of the security men heading out to the arena. The officer stayed back to ensure every

Marine was ready for combat.

"Hey boss," one of the Marines said, getting on his gear on. "Why don't we see the new kid take a shot at this one."

"That's a good idea." He said. "Hey new guy!"  
He was calling to a lone man who was busy opening his locker outside. He turned around to look at his superior. You were not able to see him well because one of the lights was out where he was and the darkness hid most of him.

"Your going to take point out there, got it?" The commander said. "Your profile that you gave us on your past says that you were a Point Man before you ended up messed up when we found you. So let's see what you can do. You'll head out first and tell us what we're up against. Understand?"

"Yes sir." He responded.

The man opened up his locker. He pulled out what revealed to be a light armor. The armor had a combo of white and dark blue on it. It did not look very strong so it didn't look like it could hold against repeated gunshots. However, it appeared very flexible, as if this armor was custom made for performing stunts or feats that wouldn't normally be done. After putting on his armor and gloves, the solider put on some gray boots that also appeared to be custom made. Finally, he put on a Balaclava that covered his entire face. The helmet mouth and breathing area was gray while the rest of it was dark blue/gray. The visors for the eyes were red.

He came out the darkness after he had put on his gear. Not a single area of his body was exposed after he had put on his armor. You couldn't tell what he had looked like from inside the darkness, and his armor covered him from head to toe so you wouldn't have that chance now. He went over to his commander and took the Assault rifle that was handed to him. He took an SMG and a pistol for counter measure and ran up the stairs; for some reason, much quicker than the average man could run.

The Marines headed down the hallways of the Smash Brothers Stadium. The hallways had lost power from the attack so the electronic doors stopped working. Luckily the director had suspected something like that could happen so have built normal doors next to the electronic ones. Not the stadium being attacked; power going out. The red warning lights that were seen in military bases were going off along with the alarms. The marines got to the door that led outside, the Point Man leading the pack.

A voice came into the Point Man's HUD.

"Alright Point man." The commander said. "Get out there and tell us what exactly we're dealing with."

The Point Man went to the door. He put his ear to the door to see if he could get an idea of what was going on. He could hear several screams. Gunshots were in the background. Even a couple swords being brandished were heard. To him, it was as if a large-scale battle was being fought.

He wasted no time after listening in. He kicked down the door and ran outside. What were originally about 120 had grown to a much larger number. Many of them however had stopped wasting time harming innocents however because Roy, Fox, Falco, Liliana, and Krystal had begun to deal with them. The Point Man watched as Fox and Falco used they're pistols to deal with the enemies. Krystal used her staff to project spheres of energy at the crowds of enemies. Roy was keeping Liliana from moving out of his eyesight as he swung the Sword of Seals at the enemies that got near him and Liliana.

The Point man saw several civilians being chased by some of the beings. He went to them and urged them to get away, swinging his gun in the direction of where the port was. As soon as all of them were past him, he wasted no time. He aimed his rifle at the enemy creatures and opened fire. The first creature fell almost instantly because he got in the head. He quickly shifted his fire to the other creatures, wasting each one with quick succession. It also seemed like his aiming was inhuman. To someone watching him, it is almost as if you could not see what he was doing. Like was just aiming and after firing only a few rounds, he took out an enemy squad. In less than three seconds, the Point Man wasted ten of the creatures, letting the civilians get through. He turned on his mike to his superior.

"Commander." He said. "They're all over the place. They're more heavily concentrated on the stadium, but they have a large force on the stands."

"Got it." The Commander said. "Alright men, let are going."

Seconds later, a large force of light armored troops poured out from the door. They began to open fire on each of the creatures that they saw. The creatures did not expect such a large counter attack and began to fall one by one. The Point Man himself starting firing the crowd as well, using the chairs in the stands as cover.

Roy meanwhile had slain another creature and saw the Marines firing at the enemies.

"Wow." He said. "Here's a first Liliana: We actually have another army supporting us."

"Since when does that happen in our adventures?" Liliana asked.

"Usually never." Roy replied.

Roy began to attack more of the creatures. His sword killed most of them in single hits, carving through most of them as they charged at him. Liliana supported Roy by throwing fire at several of the enemies. She was a mage after all. But mages were Roy came from were very vulnerable to being attacked. And Liliana was never good at defending herself. She was pretty safe because she had Roy guarding her front and Falco guarding her back.

"Been awhile since we did this huh Roy?" Falco asked.

"Maybe." Roy said. "But I remember the fights being one on one. Not giant battles."

"Same concept." Falco said. "Either way, you're fighting something."

"True." Roy said.

Falco grabbed one of the creatures and threw it. He pulled out his pistol and shot it several times. He then sweep kicked at least three coming at him.

One of the creatures shot several super scope rounds at Falco, but Falco kicked his reflector device at them, knocking them back at the creature, killing it. Falco's device was set to return to him after he kicked it so he easily retrieved it.

Zelda, Peach, Pikachu had joined the battle on the stadium, so most of the enemy creatures were being dispersed. Since Zelda had healed Pikachu back to health when she found it, she was the one issuing orders to Pikachu. To defend herself, she used her own power as she was quite gifted in the art of Light magic. She could fight someone without actually throwing a punch at anyone. She also threw flaming fireballs at enemies that exploded when she desired them to. Peach and Mario fought side by side. Sonic attacked anything that got close to him. His homing attacked enabled to hit far off targets fairly quickly.

By now, the enemy was thrown in complete disarray. The creatures began to run away from the Marines. Most of the Marines were busy clearing out the ones in the stands. Some of the Marines assisted Mario and other Smash Brothers by aiming for the ones on the arena. The enemy was retreating.

"Okay men!" The commander called. "I want all of our men to form a perimeter around the entrance to the port. We can't let them through."

The Marines began to move to the entrance to the docking bay.

"C'mon move it!" He yelled at them. "C'mon Marines! Don't you want to live forever!?"

"Commander." The Point Man said.

"What is it?" He yelled back.

"They're not finished yet." He said.

The Commander watched as more of the creatures that had attacked the stadium began to form from the purple material on the ground. The ship was still dumping payloads of it on the stadium. As long as the ship was there, there was no end to the enemy waves.

The Commander aimed his rifle down at the ground and shot several rounds into the spawning creatures on the ground. Obviously, the steel rounds in the being dispersed it immediately. The Point Man looked at his fellow comrades running to the port entrance. They had completely disregarded the fact the creatures spawn from the dark spheres of energy. Seconds later when they came across large piles, the same creatures leaped out of them, beam swords, super scopes, the works. The Marines screamed as several of them fell from the blades and guns.

The Marines began to open fire on the enemies. However Marines

"Men!" The Commander yelled.  
It was the last thing he ever said. A beam sword drove into the commander's heart. The Point Man turned around to see the person who had rescued him earlier get struck down by the beam sword. The creatures had snuck up behind him.

"Commander!!" He yelled. He jumped at the creature that impaled his superior. Using his swift legs he performed a drop kick and sent the being flying. He reloaded his gun and sprayed ammunition into the remaining creatures around his fallen superior.

The Point Man grabbed hold of his commander. It was too late for any last words. The beam sword was enough to kill the commander. The Point Man just looked into the commander's gaze. All his life he had only known death and failure. He had watched many of his friends die and be completely unable to help them. He could only watch them die in front of him. And again he had failed.

With his anger rising, the Point used his psyche and slowed down time. With his complete advantage, he went over to his comrades and opened fire with his gun. The creatures attempting descend on the remaining Marines were shot down as they descended. With his reflexes working at full capacity, he managed to dispose of almost all the creatures. To the Point Man, thirty seconds had passed. But to everyone else around him, only six.

The Marines were startled by the Point Man's onslaught. They couldn't raise their guns at the enemies they were aiming before they creature fell back into the purple stuff. The Point man's reflexes out marked their reflexes. He passed right through as if he was a blur. When he stopped running and charging, all of the enemy creatures had been shot and were dead.

Mario had just finished off the last guard. Sonic looked at him as he turned around to make sure everyone was okay.

"Hey not bad." Sonic said. "You know, we make a pretty good team."

Mario was breathing heavily as he looked up at Sonic. "Maybe."

Sonic went over to congratulate him, but then looked up.

"Hey what's that?"


	5. Villians revealed, Fox vs Vader

A large cloaked shape figure began to fly down from the sky. He was wrapped in a cloak that covered him head to toe and the sphere he was in closely resembled that of the Smash Brothers Organization. On the sphere was a large spherical object attached to it. The being stared at Mario and Sonic as the two stood there wondering what was going on. Then it nodded and dropped the sphere and drove away from the stadium. Behind the sphere, two machines of unknown origin appeared from behind and inserted their arms into the sphere. The machines were unusual. They were both 5 feet tall and 4 Feet Wide. Their bodies were like straight cylinders and their arms were like claws. Their heads were like binoculars and their feet was a large pad with wheels under it.

Sparks appeared around the sphere as it opened up. It revealed several cylinders that were attached the sphere everywhere. Each of them was wired into the center which revealed a black aura incased in glass. On the screen of the Sphere, a timer appeared that displayed three minutes.

A bomb.

"They're going to blow the stadium!" Mario yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Sonic said.

Sonic dashed through all the creatures that continued to attack the now severely damaged arena. Most of the enemies couldn't even hit him. They swung their beam swords and fired their Super scopes, but could not even hit him. And they beings still had to deal with the Brawlers that attacked them still. Although their numbers were high, the brawlers were easily reducing their numbers back down. But as long as the ship remained exactly above the arena, their numbers were replaced just as quick.

Mario swung his hammer and nailed several more of the creatures as he fought his way to the bomb. When he finally reached the bomb, he pushed Sonic away.

"Let someone who has an idea how to disarm it do the work." Mario told.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?!?" Sonic asked.

"Do you?" Mario responded.

Sonic opened his mouth as if to say something, but then stopped realizing Mario held a good point in what he said,

"Fine!" Sonic said. "I'll go warn everyone else! You just make sure that bomb doesn't go off!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Mario said.

Sonic ran away from Mario and went by Zelda and Peach who were busy defending themselves. Sonic began a few homing attacks destroying some of the creatures that were around the two before landing right next to them.

"Yo ladies!" Sonic said. "We need to get off the arena pronto!"

"Sonic!" Zelda said. "What's going on?"

"One of those guys just set down a bomb nearby me and Mario!" Sonic said. "Mario's trying to disarm it, but we need to get out of here while we have a chance!"

"Oh my!" Peach said. "What about Mario!?"

"He's going to stick around unless he knows for a face he can't disarm it!" Sonic said. "C'mon let's get out of here!"

"Alright let's go then and…Mario LOOK OUT!" Peach screamed.

Mario turned around only to see a large steel ball coming right at him. Before he could even get into a defensive stance, the large cannon ball smashed straight into his face. Mario was lifted off of the ground and flew into the air, yelling in agony as he flew beyond the red clouds, disappearing into the red sky with a simple flash.

"MARIO!!!" Peach screamed.

Sonic looked in pure disbelief.

"On second thought," Sonic began. "Why don't we just leave!?"

"But Mario…" Peach began.

"Peach it's too late!" Sonic said as he grabbed her hand. "We have to go! NOW!"

"Mario!!" She continued to yell.

Sonic grabbed Peach as Zelda grabbed her other hand. She was definitely in distress from the loss of the plumber. Tears were seen going down her cheeks. But there wasn't anything they could do now. They had to escape while they had a chance.

"Peach!" Sonic yelled. "Snap out of it! He's gone! We can't go losing you too!"

Zelda looked up in the sky to see a large object heading towards them.

"Look out!" She yelled, pushing Sonic out of the way!

In a meeting room within the Halberd, several figures watched the battle as it continued to grow more and more intense on the arena. The meeting room was dark. The only thing really visible was a marble circular table. One the table was a holographic version of the arena. One of the figures was a man completely incased in dark black armor. He stood up at least six feet tall and his breathing was heavy enough through the mask to make him distinguishable from the rest. Another figure was much taller and wider the rest. His skin was dark brown, rotten, and mutated. As if radiation or corruption had eaten him away for a long period of time. His armor was Azure blue, and he carried an extremely long sword that was bigger than him. The sword itself looked corrupted with a living eye of some form growing inside of it. Another was a large fat man who wore a biker outfit; with a W engraved in the helmet. The other looked striking similar to him except for the fact he was thinner and taller. The final man wore a turban covering one of his eyes and wearing a purplish robe.

They were of course, Nergal, Nightmare, Darth Vader, Wario, and Waluigi. They had apparently been watching the fight from a holographic projector. The projector itself not only displayed the arena, but also above showed how many primids were still on the arena as well the fighting conditions of each of the brawlers. On the screen were screens of Peach, Zelda, Sonic, Fox, Krystal, and Falco. Even the screens of the Point Man, Roy, and Liliana were displayed. They were not official SSB members anymore, yet screens of them were displayed. It was almost as if they wanted them defeated. Mario's screen suddenly flashed up. It flickered a few times before finally disappearing with the words "Lost" over it. The holo screen then vanished.

"Mario has been defeated." Vader said.

"Damn." Nightmare said. "I was hoping to at least steal his soul. Adding a warrior to my collection could contain my hunger for such a long time."

"Hahaha!" Wario laughed hysterically. "Serves him right. That's payback for all the crap he put me through."

"Don't celebrate yet." Vader snapped. "Mario may be gone, but his allies aren't. Besides the plan was not to kill Mario, but to trophy him. As a Trophy, Mario's energy would be a great provider in our Subspace generator. He serves us no good dead."

"Oh please." Wario yelled. "Zelda and Peach will make much better energy providers."

"That is not the point you ingrate!" Nergal said. "Our master ordered that all the fighters must remain alive. Killing them gains us nothing. And that generator will take such a long time to fully charge."

"And?" Wario asked stupidly.

"You are clumsy and you are stupid." Vader snapped. "You already proved your incompetence with your security position when you allowed Lelouch to escape so easily."

"I tell you that wasn't my fault!" Wario yelled. "I blanked out for a second and he was gone."

"Along with enough POWs to make a full platoon." Nergal said. "You have already had failed us in several other situations. That is why you will be sent down should Petty fall."

Wario stood at Nergal for about a minute.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard him." Vader said. "And ensure that you come back with our mission successful. Wilhelm does not tolerate failure; and neither do I."

"But…but…there's no way I can capture all of them…" Wario bargained.

"Enough." Nightmare said. "Grab your gear and mobilize on our mark."

Wario and Waluigi had a blank expression on their faces, but then in the end, walked out of the meeting room, leaving the Sith lord, Azure Knight, and the Morph leader all alone in the meeting room.

"He's right though." Nergal suggested. "We might not be able to get every brawler."

"That is the purpose for the Subspace bomb." Vader said. "If any survive, they will be sucked into the massive energy. We don't need all of them. We just need to come back not empty handed. It will also be the start of dragging this whole planet into Subspace. And when we've completed our mission here, that white glove will give us all the power that he has promised us."

"But the problem is there evacuation shuttles." Nightmare said. "The arena has several escape ships loaded up into it."

"I have already noted that." Vader said. "And I already will be remedying that issue."

Vader pressed a button on a panel near him. A light on flashed on and off as the words TIE-Intercept order 21 was given.

"All men!" Point Man yelled over his HUD. "Security commander has been KIA. Continue original orders and seek to continue evacuation. I'll hold them off at the main gate as long as possible!"

Roy and everyone else were making their way to the main gate. The main gate lead to a shuttle bay that had plenty of escape craft to escort any surviving people and personal down the surface safely. Many creatures tried to get in the Brawlers way. Roy however slashed open any of them that tried. Fox, Falco, and Krystal fired rounds in their advancement and continued to fire rounds at the approaching targets. Liliana lobbed her Fire magic at the enemy creatures that tried to come near her. Meanwhile, the Point Man got together with his fellow comrades and fired rounds down the line. The creatures continued to swarm towards the gates, but the security forces and the Point Man drove each one of their waves back.

The Brawlers leaped over the barricades and pulled their weapons out as they fired at the creatures. However, no matter how many they hit, more continued to spawn and launch more consecutive waves against the forces.

"Go to the docks already!" The Point Man yelled.

"No way!" Fox said."They got to run out of that stuff at some point! We hold them here until they all vanish. Then we can disable that ship and get some answers!"

"Are you sure we can hold that long!?" Point Man said as he fired several more G2A2 rounds into several other approaching creatures. "We're all running low on clips. We're going to run out sooner or later!"

Point Man ejected another clip from his rifle and smashed in a new one and resumed firing on the approaching monsters.

"He's right!" Falco said as he fired several laser rounds into some more of the creatures. "I'm down to my last battery chip! We should get out of here now while we still have a chance!"

"What in the hell is that!?" Roy shouted as he looked at the arena.

The Brawlers and Security forces looked as they saw Petey Piranha fall from the sky and land on the middle of the arena. He was a giant Piranha plant that lived in the mushroom kingdom; however he was more grown and more developed than the rest. He actually had feet unlike others and was extremely strong. Lately he had been doing nothing but trouble for the Mushroom Kingdom. He must have allied himself with the invaders.

Petey had two cages in his hands. In the cages were Peach and Zelda. When he had descended, no one had taken notice because of the battle on the stands. Now everyone saw both Zelda and Peach captured and apparently hostage.

"They got Peach and Zelda!" Roy yelled.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" The Point Man said sarcastically.

"I should have called in sick today." A Marine said next to him.

"What is that flying towards us?" Another Marine said.

Several small like airships were being launched from the Halberd and descending towards the arena. The airships were small and extremely fast. The pilots quarters was a small spherical like cockpit and two wings on the side. It was mostly gray and black as the starships flew down the arena and began to fire on it with a barrage of green lasers.

TIE-Fighters.

"Are you kidding me!?" Fox said.

"That's it!" Point Man yelled. "Everyone get to a shuttle NOW!!"

Sonic got up after the shockwave he felt when Petey landed. It took him a few minutes to figure out where he was as his brain went into minor shock. He opened his eyes to see the battle become from a ground battle to a two pronged ground-to-air battle. And with two minutes left on the clock, it was not good. They were running out of time.

"Ughh…" Sonic moaned as he recovered from the blast.

Sonic was then knocked on the floor a second time when Kirby was thrown at him. Sonic shouted on Kirby to get off of him; which Kirby did. Sonic got up and saw Petty looking right at him. Sonic grinned as he saw both Peach and Zelda captured.

"Run Sonic!" Zelda yelled. "Leave while you still have a chance!"

"No way!" Sonic yelled. "I've taken on things bigger than this guy! You just sit tight Princesses and I'll rescue you like Mario would."

"Mario doesn't rescue me!" Zelda yelled.

"You get the point!" Sonic called back.

Petey swung using one of the cages at Sonic. Sonic however leaped up away from the cage and ran all the way to the other side of the arena. Sonic then jumped at Petty and used his homing attack, hitting Petey right in the face. This made Petty extremely mad and tried to blow some fire at him. Once again, Sonic ran away completely dodging all of the flames and once again homing attacked Petey. While Petey was knocked back, Kirby moved on one of the cages and tried to break it. Petey, sensing Kirby's intentions, grinded the cage on the floor, forcing Kirby off of it and ripping part of Peach's dress from the inside, exposing part of her legs. She was lucky she had shifted her position or she would have had her panty exposed.

"Eekk!" She shouted. "Sonic, get me out of here before my dress completely disappears!"

"I'm working on it!" He said. "This isn't a 1, 2, 3, process lady!"

_And Mario deals with this every time she's captured? I'm going to have to give him some credit._

Petty swung Zelda's cage grinding it on the floor. However Zelda activated Nayru's love and protected herself (and her garments) from any damage. Sonic leaped on the cage and curled up into a ball, smacking Petty right in the face. Sonic leaped off and charged in a second time smacking him in the body. Kirby then ran up the center of Petey and performed his Final Cutter attack, pushing Petey further and further back. Petey tried a fourth time again to hit Sonic, but missed completely and Sonic attacked him a fifth time.

"Ha!" Sonic said. "Your way too slow to defeat me!"

Petey looked at Sonic and realized he couldn't defeat Sonic because he could not hit him. Petey turned at the bottom of the arena and saw that beyond the safety nets there was the sky. Petey blew fire at the nets and they slowly began to burn away. In a mere moment after Petey stopped breathing flames, the net gave way and the sky was exposed. Petey then lifted the cages over the opening.

"Hey that's cheating!" Sonic said.

Petey laughed at Sonic and continued to hold the cages over the net, waiting for Sonic to give up.

The hanger was huge for the stadium. It was the size of the entire stadium itself except it was on the bottom of the stadium. It looked similar to that of a baseball parking except there was starships and shuttles on the bay. They were plenty of craft parked all around, including craft owned by the Brawlers and the SSB security and otherwise personal. The exit of the hanger was protected by a shield generator that incased the exit in a blue aura. The TIEs were currently flying around and lobbing many of their energy shots at the shield. The shield was slowly fading out as the SSB security personal army loaded passengers including that of the Brawlers with no other method of getting off onto shuttles.

"Last shuttles are loaded Point Man." Falco said.

"What are we going to do about those fighters?" Point Man said as he was loading the passengers onto shuttles along with his security personal comrades.

"You can leave those fighters to me!" Fox said. "Star Fox will cover the shuttles and create a pathway so everyone can get down safely."

"Sixty seconds until shuttle bay shield breach." A Marine called out looking at a computer.

"Are you good?" Point Man asked.

"I'm the best damn pilot around!" Fox said. "Trust me! You all are in good hands."

"Fifty seconds!" The Marine called out.

"Alright then." Point Man said. "Fly out first and try to draw their fire towards you. We'll move the shuttles all at once. Once we get to the SSB HQ, we'll have their AD security turrets fire at the enemies. All we need is enough cover until we get across our border."

Fox and company ran to the Arwing and began the activation sequence. Within a few minutes, the Arwings came to life and began to lift on the ground.

And then they were off. The three Arwings flew straight out of the shield and began to attack the enemy TIEs. Although the TIEs were much faster than the Arwings, Fox's ships were far more maneuverable and were able to gun down a large number of them. Anytime the TIEs tried to get around an Arwing, the Arwings used their brakes and were able to spin around almost instantly. From there they fired their lasers into the TIEs, destroying most instantly. TIEs were fast and powerful, but lacked shielding. With no shields, they couldn't even take one laser blast and exploded into flames they descended to the surface. The fact they were up against ace pilots made their situation even worse than it was earlier. The Arwings were just superior fighters. They were about just as fast, could turn around much easier, and were heavily shielded. Within a few minutes, the TIE-Fighter squadron lost 34 fighters and the losses continued to pile up.

As soon as the TIEs noticed that their numbers were being thinned, they turned their attention to the Arwings instead of the docking bay. Although this is what Fox had intended, he soon found it difficult to hold himself together. Fox and his Star Fox team soon found themselves at a 5-to-1 odd. Star fox soon had to put their thrusters at full power to even try and avoid the attacks from the TIE-Fighters and use their barrel rolls in order to deflect laser blasts. Even then with their ships special systems, they still had a disadvantage in dealing with the fighters. Not because they were stronger, but because there was too many of them.

When the Point Man noticed the enemy fighters broke away from the docking bay, Point Man gave a signal to the shuttles by turning on his headlamp. When the security marines saw it, they all began the launch sequence with their shuttles. One by one, the shuttles began to fly to the shield door.

"What do you know?" Point Man said. "These animals aren't bad pilots after all."

"Where should we land?" A security marine asked.

"Somewhere on the ground and out of view." Point man responded. "There is plenty of forest down below. We will move 50 KM from this position and down into the trees. After we touch-down, we are moving everyone to the SSB headquarters for the day. We'll get them to safety."

"I feel sorry for the son of a bitch who has to fill out the paperwork for this." A Marine said.

"Heh." Point Man laughed. "Yeah, same here."

"Where's Roy!?" Liliana shouted all of a sudden.

Point Man and his comrades to look around to see that the Elbe prince was no longer in sight. And it was too late to go back; the shuttle had already begun its course down towards the SSB HQ.

Vader and his comrades looked at the holo screens to see that the fighters were no longer holding up. Star Fox was outgunned, but not out skilled. One by one, signals of TIEs began to vanish on the screen.

"Several fighter squads have broken away from the main force." Nergal said. "Fox McCloud is a much better pilot than expected."

"He reminds me of my son so much." Vader said quietly.

"If he continues to do damage like this Lord Vader, it is likely that the remaining Brawlers and civilians will escape." Nightmare reminded him. "Didn't Wilhelm say not to have any witnesses escape from the arena?"

"I understand the situation quite well Azure Knight!" Vader shouted. "I will deal with this Fox McCloud myself."

"Well finally someone is doing work around here." Nergal said.

Darth Vader got up from his seat and left the room.

Sonic continued to stare down Petty as he held the cage above a cliff that led straight down to the ground. Even if Sonic had the chance to run, he wouldn't be able to capture both princesses. And even then he would still have to run and capture them. And he could easily reveal that he was running towards Petey because whenever he did run, he always left a blue streak.

"All right." Sonic said. "I give. You win."

Petey began to laugh as he watched Sonic get on his knees.

"Oh no!" Peach yelled. "Don't give up Sonic! Mario never gave up even when he caught in situations like this!"

"Our lives don't matter!" Zelda yelled. "Go on Sonic, defeat this brute!"

Kirby looked at Sonic as if he couldn't believe Sonic was giving up. However Kirby then noticed that Sonic had his arms behind his back. In his hands was a green gem that looked like a Stereotypical diamond.

A Chaos Emerald. Sonic was saving it for a backup plan.

"I give." Sonic said.

Petey bought it. He moved Zelda and Peach's cages away from the cliff. As soon as he did, Sonic tightly grasped the Chaos Emerald. Energy from it seemed to radiate from his hands. Kirby was the only one to see it. Petey began to move away from the sides of the arena, Sonic still on his knees, appearing to submit to him.

Once Petey had moved the cages completely away, Sonic made his move.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled.

In a second, Sonic faded out from where he was originally. Petey stopped to notice that Sonic had disappeared from sight. He then noticed that his hands felt much lighter than they were three seconds ago; only to find that the cages had been opened. He then looked to see, Peach, Zelda, Sonic, and Kirby all in front of him, ready to fight. Sonic taunted at him by laughing holding the Chaos Emerald for all to see.

Petey realized at this moment he had been tricked. Sonic had planned on using a Chaos Emerald for his fight all along. Enraged he began to charge when he noticed a bright orange light behind him. He turned around to see Roy, holding the Sword of Seals fully charged, about to swing at him. Petey made a large roar of desperation as Roy swung the Sword of Seals, creating a massive fireball explosion all around him. Petey disappeared from sight as the fireball consumed him and the smoke covered the whole area. Sonic and the rest waited for something to happen as they saw Roy coming out of the smoke, Sword of Seals in hand.

"Ahh." Roy said is disappointment. "You had the situation under control. I was hoping to be the hero."

Sonic noticed that Roy was joking as he had a large smile on his face.

"We can't all be heroes right?" Sonic said as he walked over to him. "Still glad you came anyway."

"What about the bomb!?" Zelda asked.

"We got about a minute left!" Sonic said. "If we can't disarm it, why don't we just throw the damn thing off the arena? There's only forest down below so it shouldn't cause as much damage if we just blow up a forest."

"Sonic has the right idea!" Roy said. "I'm all up for that!"

"Okay Zelda, help us get it over to the cliff!" Sonic yelled.

Out of the smoke, a large arrow like thing came out and towards Zelda. Sonic and the others had almost no time to react as the arrow smashed into Zelda's stomach and went straight through her. The arrow however did not seem to kill her. Instead, she starting glowing in midair for a few seconds as her whole body was incased in light. After a few seconds after that, Zelda stopped glowing, but something was different about her. Her body had become solid stone and a golden platform appeared below her. Almost as if she had become a Trophy of some form.

"Zelda!" Sonic shouted.

"Hahahahaha!" Wario laughed. "I managed to do it!"

Sonic turned around to see Wario, standing there holding a large gun in his hand. He must have been hiding in the smoke over Petey's burning corpse.

"Wario!" Peach yelled.

"Hello beautiful." Wario said. "I'd love to stick around with you, but unfortunately I have business to attend to."

Wario jumped over all the warriors and caught Zelda. He then began to run towards a platform that came down from the ship with Zelda in his hands. The warriors began to realize that whatever Wario did to Zelda, she was still alive; and was being kidnapped.

"Hey get back here!" Roy shouted with the Sword of Seals in hand.

They however, failed to notice the bomb only had three seconds left on its timer. Kirby and Roy turned to look at the bomb to see the timer finally hit zero.

"Ahh crap." Roy said.

"Fox here." Fox said in his Arwing as he surveyed the destroyed fighters on the ground. "We got most of the fighters cleared up. The rest are retreating back to the ship. How's it going on your side Point Man?"

"We've almost made it to our border." Point Man said. "Fox, do you think you can rescue the others? Roy is not onboard and I don't know why he left. Do you think you can pick him up?"

"Roger." Fox said. "I'm on my way now…"

All of a sudden, laser blasts began to hit Fox's ship.

"Ugh!" Fox said.

Fox looked up to see another TIE-Fighter heading straight towards him, lasers blasting at him. Fox noticed that the fighter was much different than the rest, but still believed that the fighter was just an average pilot like the ones he had retired already.

"You want to go!?" Fox yelled, shifting the Arwing towards the TIE.

When Fox looked right at him, he began to fire at the TIE. However as he did, the fighter sharply shifted to the right. It moved so fast that no matter how much Fox tried to keep it in his scopes; he couldn't get a lock and missed every shot he fired.

"Break away from this battle." Darth Vader called out on his radio to his remaining units. "I'll take him myself. The Interceptors will deal with his friends."

Vader shifted his fighter suddenly to the left, barely avoiding the chain of lasers that was being fired at him. With Fox still moving to the right, he had to power off his left wing and shifted that energy to the right. Vader then began his attack again. He charged forward at Fox, launching more green energy spikes right at him. Fox could not make a good lock even when he turned around, and his shields received heavy damage.

"Damn it!" Fox yelled. "This is no ordinary pilot! It's an ace!"

Fox activated his thrusters and blew forward under Vader's TIE. As soon as he got under it, he then began a U-Turn, making the fighter go upwards, making a U shape line in order to get behind Vader. However, Vader was waiting for him and charged at him firing more green lasers at Fox. Fox did a barrel roll and knocked away the green energy spikes away from him. Vader flew slightly above Fox. But when he did, he had him locked with a missile. Vader was using his earlier attack as a distraction so he could lock on without fail.

Two missiles fired out of Vader's weapon compartment. The missiles went straight for a second, then dove downwards and went on the course for the Arwing. Although Fox didn't know he was targeted, his radar did pick up the missiles.

"Damn." Fox said. "The first missile will destroy my shield, the next will destroy me!"

"Hang on Fox!" Falco said. "I'll bust you out."

However Falco didn't get far. Several laser bursts began to hit him. Falco looked up to see several TIE-Interceptors attack him. He noticed his shield was decreasing much faster than usual and concluded that these ships had more powerful weaponry.

"Damn it of all times!" Falco yelled. He did a Barrel roll to block some of the shots and flew forward to avoid the attack.

Fox continued to put more energy into the G-diffuser generator in his Arwing to increase the speed. The missiles however were still much faster than the Arwing. Missile 1 smashed into the Arwing. Although no damage was done, Fox was now exposed. The second missile was still approaching him fast. Fox was looking for a way out. Fox opened up a view window on his Arwing to look at the missile. With his extensive knowledge of military weapons, Fox knew what kind of missile it was.

"That's a LORPG-2200 (Lock-on Rocket Propelled Grenade) class." Fox said. "The detonator is directly in the front and it's commonly used in attack fighters like that. The missile is extremely fast and calculates the targets path with 98% accuracy. If I can slow down and do a barrel roll the right way, I should be able to hit its center where it won't detonate on me and tip it in a different direction. Hopefully it will hit something else."

Fox put full power in the G-Diffuser and flew towards the arena. The missile was no more than 50 feet from him, gaining 5 feet every five seconds. He had ten seconds to pull this off. Fox continued to lower power to everything, including the weapons as he subtracted distance with the arena. He continued to fly until he got within 30 feet of the arena, in which he U-Turned sharply. The missile repeated the step and stayed on him. The problem was it was under the Arwing. Fox barrel rolled and the wing hit the center of the missile. The missile shifted its angle downwards and collided with a part of the arena. It exploded on contact, liberating Fox from it. Fox finished his U-Turn and flew towards Vader's Tie. Vader however was right on his tail, heading towards him, lasers blazing.

"Quite Impressive." Vader said. "This one is talented. However, that talent ends now."

Vader fired several shot at the now exposed Arwing and began to inflict damage. Fox returned fire, but was unable to hit Vader while Vader fired at him. Fox's G-Diffuser took several hits and he lost one of his wings. Fox zoomed forward to avoid any more hits, but Vader was right on his tale. No matter how much Fox tried to get away from him, Vader stayed right on him.

"I have you now." He said.

"That's it!" Fox said. "I'm finished."

However, unexpected to Vader, a blue streak rose from the arena. The blue streak was human shaped, carrying a large lance.

It was Kain; the warrior who had joined in earlier that day. He was watching the whole fight and battle from somewhere on the arena where no one had seen. Kain leaped out of the arena and landed on Vader's TIE.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Let's see how this thing works." Kain said.

Kain grabbed his lance that he held on his hands. He twirled it around in his hands and then plugged it into Vader's TIE. He retracted it and poked at another section. Each time he did, he split many of the wires that were in the fighter, causing functionality on the TIE to decrease. Vader began to lose control of his missiles, weapons, and his thrusters one by one were going offline. He tried to move the fighter, but Kain had split one of the wires that were connected to the engine on it. Vader could still fly, but could not turn it. When Kain knew he had done enough damage to permanently damage the fighter, he leaped off the fighter and descended to the ground.

Fox had watched the whole thing. He slowed down and got behind Vader's TIE.

"You're finished!" Fox yelled.

Vader knew that staying in the fighter would be unwise and mean certain death as the fighter was no longer responding to him. He unbuckled himself from his seat and grabbed his Light saber. He quickly carved a hole below him with it and leaped out of the fighter. Vader descended to the ground, using the Force around him to slowly fall down to the ground. Fox fired several lasers at Vader's TIE and without shielding, the fire quickly hit the fuel tank and Vader's TIE exploded above him.

"I underestimated these warriors." Vader said. "Curious though. The force was unusually strong with that Fox McCloud pilot."

Fox watched as the Dragoon Knight descended to the ground towards the SSB HQ. He was quite surprised as he did not see much about this warrior. He continued to stare as the Knight descended to the ground and eventually disappeared from sight. He did the same with the pilot of the craft who had him on the gun.

"Whoa…" Fox said.

"Fox!" Krystal yelled on his communicator.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"Oh thank god." Krystal said. "I thought you got killed. Are you alright?"

"I've taken some damage, but I'll live." Fox said. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine." She said. "There wasn't that many reinforcements so Falco and me retired the remaining the fighters."

"Good job!" Fox said. "I'm glad you're alright."

Fox rested for a few moments in his fighter before returning back to the mission at hand.

"Alright! Divert back to the Arena! We need to…"

A large blast of energy was heard all around the area.


	6. L's Investigation

The party among the outside watched as an energy blast appeared from within the arena. The blast was so powerful that it shook everything around it, whether it was covered in something like a fighter or not. The overwhelming force shook Fox's fighter out of the air. Fox clutched onto the controls as tight as he could, attempting to regain control. It did Fox no good as Fox's ship began tumbling down to the surface. After ten seconds, Fox knew that having control would be impossible. He simply buckled himself in tightly and braced for the impact. He knew the Point Man by now was on the surface and already moving passengers off the shuttles. The only thing Fox prayed for as his mind went into complete darkness is that everyone else made it out in time.

And then the Arwing crashed into the surface. Fox's mind went dark.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Get up! You're not dead yet."

Fox opened his eyes to see the Point Man staring at him. He had removed his balaclava and was staring at him with his red eyes. His face was…quite unexpected. He was a white Caucasian Male with eyes red; suggesting that he might be albino. He had no facial hair. His hair was short and black, but long enough to cover some bits and pieces of his face. He still was wearing his combat armor and carrying his G2A2 rifle in his hands. The rest of the equipment he had was on his belt or on his back.

Fox attempted to get up from his seat, but quickly got back down as he gritted his teeth from pain. He looked around to see the Arwing completely destroyed up from the inside out. Most of the equipment on the inside was sparking and/or destroyed. Most of it was blown out. Fox looked at his hip to see that one of the computers upon impact blew out causing large shrapnel to pierce his side and shoulders. His arms and legs we're stable, but were shaking uncontrollably. Possible damage from the impact. Might even be psychological. Whatever the case was, Fox found it difficult to leave the ship's cockpit; until the Point Man grabbed him and pulled him out.

The Arwing was no better looking on the inside than out. The wings were torn off via impact and were hundreds of feet away from the original crash zone. Fox noted several other parts of the Arwing around him and the front of it was now hanging in a tree. The cockpit and G-diffuser itself barely stayed intact. Fox continued to survey the damage as the Point Man put his arm around him and began to walk him away from the site.

They were in a forest; the one forest from below. The trees were big and healthy so seeing the sky was difficult. The Point Man took Fox around the forest, going through bushes, brush, even a stream or two. Eventually after about twenty minutes of maneuvering, a visible road was seen in the forest. Fox knew he was on the old nature trail that was located nearby the SSB headquarters. He had walked down before, once in awhile seeing Link and Marth train for upcoming tournaments. Link was seen around here the most, sometimes even camping. He was more fond of the outdoors than his bed back at the station anyway, claiming that the beds at the station were too high class for his tastes.

"Your one tough son of a bitch to kill you know that?" Point Man said after awhile of walking.

"Like I said," Fox said as he swelled with his last bit of pride. "I'm the best damn pilot around."

"Too bad the best damn pilot couldn't dodge a shock wave." Point Man said.

"Can you fly a military grade Arwing, handling speeds of up to ten thousand miles an hour in a hot dogfight, then being hit a blast of almost equal force pushing you towards the ground and then be able to take control of it again?" Fox asked in one sentence.

"Well no I'm not…" The Point Man began.

"Then shut the fuck up." Fox said.

"I will drop your ass off here." Point Man said.

"Only joking." Fox said.

Fox and the Point Man continued to walk as both parties saw a clearing nearby. Fox knew that this portion of the trail had a nice scenic view of the open field nearby the new stadium. Although the scenic view was a minor cliff so one couldn't get to the plains by jumping without injury.

"Speaking of which, what happened? I was out when something happened right?" Fox began. "Where's the arena? Where's everyone else? What happened to that ship?"

"Well to answer question number one." Point Man began. "Look as soon as we get over to the cliff."

The Point Man stopped moving and allowed Fox to look up.

In his horror, Fox watched as he saw the area where the arena was encased in a large dark sphere. There was no signs of the arena even existing anymore. Just a ball of glowing dark energy that made the area around it darker. It even seemed to suck objects in as they approached it ( and by objects, they were birds who had drifted too close to the sphere ).

"What the hell happened!?" He asked.

"I'd tell you I know what's going on." He began as he began down the trail. "But I'd be lying."

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"Sometime after the energy blast, we noticed this sphere of energy start forming from the inside the arena. We didn't have any time to react against it; nor would we have been able to now that I think about it. But the fact of the matter is this. The arena is gone. Even if it still existed, no one wants to go there. We sent a recon droid in there, but the thing vanished from radar the moment it entered the sphere. We couldn't get it out either. So we canceled any and all available teams who wanted to have a look see. I wouldn't be surprised if the droid was vaporized on contact."

"What about Kyrstal!?" Fox said. He immediately gritted his and held back more pain.

"Relax." Point Man said. "Stressing your mind is bad for your fragile body. Any and all sudden movements will intensify the pain. Most likely your arms are suffering from shock and your body has endured more physical trauma than it can handle. Krystal is fine. She's in a lot better shape than you. Her fighter was shot during the fight so she bailed. If anything, the blast merely knocked her off her feet. Falco is in it a lot worse. He won't be able to do any combat service for awhile now. He's currently getting medical treatment at the actual SSB facility. Several fractures among his body, thirteen broken bones, one arm fractured and one leg broken. Nanobots have been injected to stabilize his condition. Everyone else made it out with minor injuries. Some of the civilians didn't get as lucky. Several of them are being taken to a city morgue; poor bastards. The acting CEO is writing apology letters and is planning on meeting the families to spread his condolences. The rest vary from either okay to hospitalized."

"What about everyone else!?" Fox said.

"As in on the arena or with us now?" Point Man asked as he turned.

"Everyone else." Fox said.

"Peach made it out of the arena in tact." Point Man said. "They reported that the blast was created by a bomb of unknown origin. Roy, Kirby, Pikachu, and Sonic made it out a-okay. Mario and Zelda though…"

Point Man stopped talking as he stared off into space.

"Mario and Zelda what!?" Fox shouted. "What happened!?"

"Look…" Point Man began. "About Mario…"

"Don't bullshit me man." Fox said. "Just tell me what happened."

"Alright fine." Point Man said. "Unfortunate as it is, Mario did not make off the arena. According to Sonic, Mario took a large hit to the face and was blasted right off the arena. The force of the impact sent him flying. It's likely he didn't survive."

"No..." Fox began. "That can't...but...but...oh god this can't be happening!"

"It can and it is." The Point Man said. "Zelda also didn't make it. Even if Mario survived the hit, he would never have been able to live through the fall."

Fox looked at the Point Man in disbelief. Fox lowered his head to the ground as he began to sob from the loss. Mario and Zelda were very close friends of his when they first came to the SSB. And in a single day, he was taken from them. Fox tried to hold it back, but parting is such sorrow; especially if the parting is eternal. Fox could only imagine what Peach was going through.

"Sorry." The Point Man said.

"SORRY!?" Fox shouted. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!? My best friend is dead!!"

"What concern is it of me?" The Point Man said.

"What concern!? He was..."

"A highly rated fighter in the SSB." The Point Man said. "I am just a security guard. I never knew this Mario personally, only through my job. You can say Mario was just a business acquaintance. Had I known him personally, I am quite sure my actions and emotions would be different. Emotion is different pending on the person that you know and meet. Since I did not know Mario, I cannot tell you my feelings on how I would feel. All I can do offer you my condolences and deal with the fact that I failed in my line of duty as a security officer."

Fox was about to say something, but then gave up. The Point Man spoke the truth in his words.

"Do not think you are the worst suffer." The Point Man said. "I had to watch a fellow commanding officer torn to ribbons before my eyes, a woman that I loved die in my arms, a hideous monster tear the heart out of a man who gave me the job and saved my life, my cousin eaten right in front of me, and I had to kill my brother with my own two hands. I have a lot of shit to deal with. You have merely just tasted the reality of this world."

Fox looked up as he heard the Point Man's problems. This man had some issues to deal with.

"Nothing ever goes right." He continued. "No sacrifice. No victory. We're coming up the headquarters now. Hold on for a bit longer."

Fox and the Point Man walked down the road as the symbol of the SSB headquarters came into view.

The next morning was possibly the worst morning ever. With Mario and Zelda gone (at least to their perspective), the Brawlers had no idea what to do. Peach was a complete wreck; her hair not combed and out of shape, her eyes baggy as if she didn't sleep all night. Tears streamed from her eyes as she continued to think about yesterday. Kyrstal was so relived to here that Fox was alive that she never left his side the whole night. Falco was unable to join the others as he was confined to his emergency bed (to his dismay). The normally cheerful Pikachu and Kirby now stood silent. Kirby had tried earlier to cheer people up, but Kain warned him not to. Kain stood off to the side, staying silent. The Point Man was also there, smoking a cigarette (probably calming him down).

"I just barely avoided filing all of that shit." He muttered.

Sonic himself was quite dismay. Yes it was true the two had an intense rivalry; but neither party wanted the other to die. Sonic knew Mario didn't want him to die (at least he hoped) and Sonic vice versa. Sonic simply stared into the Chaos Emerald.

"Enough power to bring an entire planet to it's knees." He said. He continued to stare into it. However minutes later, he angrily threw the Chaos Emerald over his shoulder.

"But not enough!!" He shouted.

"Calm down." Point Man said. "No amount of power you have is going to do anything; got it!?" He said.

"So what!?" He shouted. "It's just...it's just...."

"Your his rival correct?" Kain said. "This should be a joyous time for you. Yet your depressed. Why?"

"Sure I wanted to be better than Mario at anything!" Sonic said. "But that doesn't mean I ever wanted him to die like that! If I was only faster..."

"So you wanted him to live?" Kain said. He sighed seconds later. "I only wish I had your mindset when I needed it in my life."

"Your the world's fastest hedgehog and yet you want to be faster?" The Point Man said. "Sooner or later you'll tear a hole in the space time continuum."

"This is not the time for jokes people." Fox said. "Let's face it; yesterday was bullshit."

"What I want to know is who were the attackers in the first place?" Kain said.

"I know." A voice said in the door.

Everyone turned to the door to see two young men, and a much older man staring at them in the door. One of the men wore a green tunic, brown hunting boots and pants, and a green skull cap. He had a lot of equipment on his back: A sword sheathe with a sword in it, a shield, a bow, a boomerang, and several black powder type bombs on his belt.

It was Link for everyone recognized him. Link was a highly popular SSB fighter and was voted crowd favorite several times. Link was usually a quiet individual, but when he talked, it was usually something serious.

The other man behind him though was not someone anyone had met before. He was quite tall. Back slouched over and wore eye liner of some form. His expression was blank and he wore a long sleeve white shirt and jeans. He had no shoes on and walked into view rather slowly.

And the older man had a mustache and wore a butler's outfit and glasses.

"Link!" Peach yelled.

"Hello." He said. "Sorry I'm rather late."

"Rather!?" Fox said. "You missed the battle! We lost the..."

"Entire arena and Mario and Zelda; yes I know." Link said. "These ears are not for show Fox; I can hear things miles away."

"Oh." Fox said. "I see."

"The situation is far worse than we expected." Link continued. "Everyone; I want you to meet L."

Link moved away and pointed at the other individual who was standing in the doorway.

"Hello." L said.

"Link; who is this guy?" Kyrstal said.

"Any Brawler and anyone else in this room right now; get in the meeting room because we're about to have a serious talk." Link said. "That includes anyone in those guest bedrooms in here as well."

"Alright." Fox said.

Fox began to move towards to one of the rooms that was in lounge. These guest bedrooms were made for guests who got to meet the brawlers and needed to stay the night, or for the Brawlers themselves. Fox opened one of the rooms where Roy and Liliana were.

"Hey you two; Link needs us to go out and...OH GOD ROY!!" Fox yelled.

In the room, Fox witnessed Roy and Liliana; making love. Roy immediately looked up to see Fox McCloud looking at him. He quickly got off of Liliana and Liliana quickly dove under the covers to conceal her exposed chest.

"You guys really pick the worst times you know that?" Fox said. "Grab a robe and follow us."

The meeting room was a semi dark business room: several plants were in the corners, nearby the doors. The room was lit by a single light bulb Obviously L wanted this meeting in secret and wanted as little exposure to cameras as possible. There was a coffee machine in the room, but Link seemed to be the only one really using it. Everyone else was intendedly staring at L as he opened up some briefcase he had with him. Watari as they came to call the butler was busy handing out treats and serving the others coffee; to which Link was really the only one taking anything. L on the other hand was heavily eating most of the treats given to him as he did his meeting.

"Now that I see that we have introductions out of the way, I'd say we move on to business." He began.

"So what was the ship?" Fox said. "Do you know what corporation hired that ship to..."

"The attack mister McCloud was not to bankrupt the SSB." L said.

"It wasn't?" Fox asked.

"Nope." L said. "I looked over the business records of the SSB. While it is true that several attacks; some that are even close to the size of the one that occurred yesterday were hired out by rival businesses to bankrupt the SSB Financially, the odds of it being a corporate attack are unlikely. The SSB within the last few decades bankrupted four businesses when evidence of the attacks was shown in courts. I seriously doubt that any other businesses in the area would have any sort of guts to make an attack on the SSB with it's unusually high kill count on corporations."

If nobody looked at L before, they did now.

"To stem the root of that theory," L continued with his mouth full of cake. "The fact of the matter is that the enemies that you all saw attack the arena were not of a business, but of an army on a quest for world domination."

"Whoa whoa!" Fox said. "Slow down. World domination!?"

"That's what I said." L said.

L went further into his briefcase and pulled out a datapad in his pocket. He pressed a button on it. A holographic image of a black circle with a red inside appeared. The symbol also had a small black line inside of it on the left, but the line stopped when it was ¼ of the way in to the right.

"They call themselves the Subspace army." L said.

L pressed another button on the datapad. The symbol vanished and then a map of the continent appeared above the area.

"The Subspace army appeared only recently on the planet." L continued. "They were first spotted on this region right here. Reports in that area said of a massive fleet appearing over the horizon and just began a bombardment of the entire city and the villages around it. The city surrendered before it had a chance to fight back. Since then, they have been steadily advancing their armies up and around the outer areas."

"How much territory do they own right now?" Roy asked.

"Well," L said as Watari took a paper map of the world from the briefcase. "As you can see, these areas right here are the separate cities all around the Continent. This is what was like before the Subspace army attacked. As you can see, every city is separately governing themselves without a care in the world."

L grabbed a pencil and began erasing the areas around the cities. Each of the city had a circle like thing around them that showed their areas of control. L erased each one of the spots around the area for ¼ of the entire Continent. He then drew a rather large line covering ¼ of the entire region. He even then erased some cities from the map. After that, he put the pencil down for everyone to see.

"Holy hell!" Roy said. "That's almost a fourth of this entire area!"

"Actually it's more like three-eighths." L said. "This is how I remember it's territory ownage the last time I remember. Most likely it owns more by now."

"What does the Subspace army have to do with us?" Kain asked.

"I don't know." L said. "Most likely though, they see your unnatural abilities as a possible threat against them and therefore tried to take the initiate against you before you tried to fight them if you choose to rally behind the people. There has been numerous reports moving around of SSB contestants disappearing all over the world.

"He's got a point." Peach said. "Ness, Mr Game & Watch, Mewtwo, even Master Hand has disappeared lately."

"Indeed." L said. "Master Hand is the CEO last time I checked?"

"That's him alright." Link said as he took some coffee that Watari gave him. "Thank you Watari. Master Hand organized the SSB as a new sport for the new century and then gathered fighters from all over the world. The organization has connections to all different planets and even dimensions."

"Unusually looking CEO." L said as he looked at a photo of Master Hand.

"He literally is a master hand." The Point Man said.

"Then again from all the stuff I seen, a giant white glove being doesn't surprise me right now." L continued. "He has gone missing within the last year or so."

"Mm hm." Link grunted. "Vice President Allen Normand is the acting CEO until Master Hand returns. However according to the SSB regulation that Master Hand wrote out, if he is gone for more than two years, the vice president becomes the actual CEO. Which is fine by us; Allen has a Masters for business so he knows what he's doing."

"Master Hand has been gone for quite awhile." L said. "He hasn't been seen or heard of for more than a year and two months as of now."

"I hope your not accusing Allen of murder." The Point Man said. "I seriously doubt Allen would be able to kill a giant white glove with only a pistol under his desk."

"He carries a pistol under his desk?" L said.

"All the top corporate guys do." The Point Man said. "With the security issues and the attacks hired out by other businesses, it was necessary to issue them to protect the employees and themselves. However, security and otherwise is amped up in case one guy decides to use that privilege for his own gain."

"Hmm." L said. "I'll have to review some of the security feeds. How long do the cameras hold their images?"

"Camera feeds are wiped every three months." The Point Man said. "Hate to tell you that, but if someone did murder Master Hand, we wouldn't have any feed for it. Besides aren't we getting off topic?"

"Indeed we are." L said as he dropped a piece of cake from his hand into his mouth. "Sorry it's quite a habit of mine; I was a former police detective. Yes your right I seriously doubt anyone could have killed Master Hand. The Subspace army would probably have had a better chance of accomplishing that task."

"Do you have any idea who is behind this army?" Liliana asked.

"Yes." L said. "There is one group of suspects that I have."

L put the map away of the world and Watari then pulled out several spreadsheets from the bag. L himself grabbed the datapad and then pressed several buttons on it. An image of a machine like person appeared; much like the ones who activated the Subspace bomb appeared.

"Does anyone recognize these people?" L asked.

"I do." Kain said. "Those are the R. They are a race of machine like things. They appear all over the cities doing business deals, usually trading for resources and or otherwise. They usually buy quite of bit resources. I haven't seen any of them lately."

"Indeed you have." L said. "They're the primary suspects in this case."

"What; really!?" Fox asked surprised.

"Yes." L said. "They're business records show it as well as they're late disappearance from society. According to official reports, the R. usually come by the cities every three months to buy and trade materials. The R. disappeared around the thirteenth of last year's September and have no been heard from since. That was three months before the Subspace army began it's assault. Now id like you all to look at these spreadsheets."

L took several of the spreadsheets and then spread them on his left side. The rest he moved to his right. Watari took the ones on L's right and began to give them to the people.

"If everyone will look at these spreadsheets that Watari is distributing to you now, you will see how much you usually can expect the R. to purchase at any of the local businesses. Some of th rates are different, maybe higher or lower. But this is the usual pricing they set."

After everyone saw their spreadsheets, Watari gathered them back up and then distributed the ones on the left to everyone.

"Now these ones," L began. "As you can see are ten times higher than usual. And the R.O.B. that day went to twice as many businesses than they usually have gone to. That is why business has been so good in the market lately because of the large payment made by the R.O.B. After that, the R. disappeared from society and were not heard from since."

"What are the chances of them being the ones behind this?" Kyrstal asked.

"45%." L said.

"You can calculate that!?" Fox said.

"I should probably have mentioned that I was a first class detective who never failed at one case in his life." L boasted.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic shouted all of a sudden. "I recognize these guys! They were on the arena!"

"They were!?" L asked surprised.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "They activated some sort of bomb that was set up by this guy on a floating disk. They probably let themselves be destroyed in the blast. I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Hmm." L said. "While I had suspicions that they were the ones responsible, I was really hoping that they were not the enemy. Those machines really helped stimulate the economy around here; it seems so unlikely that they would do it. Nevertheless, it seems we have a witness to this case right now. That changes everything."

"So the R. are responsible?" Link asked.

"Most likely." L said. "I'd say an 80% chance."

"80?" Link asked. "We have clear cut evidence from a business perspective and a witness."

"We have only one witness." L said. "In a court room, you need two witnesses to get a party guilty. And as much as I believe Sonic in this case, I can't help but feel that the R. are not responsible. The machines are not military grade; they have defense, but no real offense capability. And besides it does us no good figuring this out now. If the R. are responsible, they are safely tucked away hiding wherever they are."

"How come we haven't heard anything about this?" The Point Man said. "If they have ¼ of this entire area, shouldn't the news have given us some form of media on it?"

"This army is using experts in the way of media manipulation and communication blackout." L said. "I was able to sneak in their territory before to test it. You can't receive any signals from anything inside and outside of their territory. And anyone who is foolish enough to get close; unknown to them of course, is shot on site. Anyone trapped in or trying to escape their attacks are hunted and killed. Their doing their job real well at covering this whole war up."

"Great." Fox said. "We have a whole army after us and the whole world. How do you know all this?"

"I was a prisoner at the Subspace army." L said. "I was captured on the account that my deductive abilities are too big a threat. However I was fortunate that my captor was an idiot. He was tricked by this man named Lelouch into opening his cell up. Next thing I knew is that he stood their blankly for a few seconds and then the whole camp was freed."

Everyone stared at L. He was truly a first class detective.

"So where does this leave us?" Fox said.

"I don't know much." L said. "But I know from Wario being tricked by Lelouch that their trying to capture people of great power and turn them into what they call trophies. They're using an unusual looking gun to do so."

"A gun?" Roy said. "So that means Zelda is still alive!!"

"Hmm?" L asked.

"Zelda was hit a gun and she turned into a statue." Roy said. "That fits the profile of the weapon your talking about right?"

"Well..." L began. "Yes it does."

"Does that mean there's a chance Zelda is still alive?" Link asked.

"Quite so." L began.

"That's all I need to hear." Link said.

Link put down his coffee mug and ran out of the room.


	7. Speech of the Hero

Link picked up his equipment that he had left on in the lounge and began to head out. All of the people who we're in the room began to follow the tall Elf as he sheathed his sword in place, took his shield on his back, loaded arrows into his quiver, and all of his other preparations before such things. Ran out of the Headquarters, and proceeded towards his horse.

"Wait!" Peach said. "Link, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Hyrule and taking the Master Sword." He said. "After which, I am returning to this world and saving Zelda from this Subspace army."

"Are you serious!?" Fox shouted. "You heard all about them from L! You should know what you're up against."

"I do." Link said. "I'm not an idiot. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"I would advise against this Link." L said. "The Subspace army possesses weapons you are unfamiliar with and…"

"That same concept L also applied when Roy fought those creatures and their…guns"." Link began. "And Roy still managed to win that fight."

"True but that is Roy." L said. "Are you sure you are up to the challenge that awaits you?"

"I am." Link said. "Once I have the Master Sword, I am confident that my abilities will allow me to rescue Zelda."

"It may not be enough." L said.

"Aye, that is true." Link said. "But I'd rather go and take the fight to them than do nothing at all. If we sit around and wait, they will win. But if we take the fight now while we are united as it is, we may have a chance."

"What makes you think that this army could mean the end of us?" Krystal asked.

"We lost contact with several of our members and friends who were on this world around the time these strange circumstances have been occurring." Link said. "Based on what L has said, we can only assume that they are responsible. Sure the cities have a defense force and can hold the line against this army, but we, we are the true threats to this army."

Link looked towards the direction where Fox and Krystal were.

"Fox McCloud and Krystal." Link said. "You Fox single handily by yourself defeated the entire Andross armada. I would find that a single fighter who is capable of doing that much damage could be a threat to any armed force. You and Krystal also wiped out the entire Aparoid race."

Fox and Krystal looked at Link and began to remember the battles they had fought against their enemies. Link nodded and looked towards the direction of Roy.

"Roy." Link said. "You are Liliana defeated King Zephiel and managed to bring the cruelty the Kingdom of Bern was committing to an end. You defeated every Ambush, you and a group of normal everyday people cut through the entire Bern armed forces and utterly defeated them. Do not tell me such a feat can be performed normally."

Roy and Liliana looked at Link for a few seconds before looking at each other with a smile on their faces. Link smiled back and nodded to his approval.

"I don't know much about you." Link said turning to Kain. "But I have heard you're tale. Your skills out match most of the ones here."

Kain looked at Link, but made no facial expression towards him. Link moved towards the direction of Kirby.

"The enemies you have faced before Kirby are…unusual." Link said, noting that none of the people who Kirby had faced were that serious. "But I'll admit: Your powers in battle are fierce and relentless. You're as big as a threat as we all are."

Kirby waved his hands in the air with joy from Link's comment. Link laughed a bit as he went over to Sonic.

"Many times has Doctor Eggman tried to conquer the world." He said. "And all of those times, you have stopped him, and others mightier. I'm sure I don't need to go into it any further than that."

"Hehe." Sonic laughed. Link then trodded his horse over by Peach.

"You haven't necessarily become a heroine." Link said. "But you are still of royal status. You yourself would make an excellent hostage."

"Hey!" Peach said. "I can fight."

"That is true seeing as you are a contender in this organization." Link added. "But you don't actively fight like the rest of us. A Princess needs to stay alive to remain as a figurehead for the people she governs. The loss of such a person can decimate a nation. Regardless if the intentions of this organization are as I predict, you're a target like the rest of us."

"It seems offly early to assume that the Subspace army is after us." L said.

"I would believe it." Link said. "They attacked the arena where all of us would exactly at the time where would be at our weakest. Metaphorically speaking."

"That is true." L said.

"It may not be much right now." Link said. "But each one of us and our friends have some quality that makes us unique. We are dangerous to this army because we can do things ordinary folk can't do. This army already plans on conquering the world. Whether their intentions are good or not, the fact that they kidnapped Princess Zelda. I am a Knight of Hyrule. And it is my duty as a Knight to protect the Princess under any costs. So if I must be dragged into a war because of this, so be it."

Everyone looked at Link as if he was a leader.

"And I'll be damned if I let them get away with this." He said one last time.

After that was said, Link jumped on his horse. He put his bag over his shoulder; and after turning one last time waving goodbye to his friends, his whipped the horse and road off. Everyone watched him as he rode off into the distance and vanished from sight.

"Well I must say," L said looking at the other Brawlers. "You have a dedicated man with you."

"That's Link for ya." Fox said.

"He's right though." Roy said. "We can't just sit here while something like this is going on. Even if this army has nothing to do with us, we should at least investigate what's going on."

"I thoroughly agree." L said. "I was prisoner within their ranks and I still know little about them. I believe an investigation should be underway."

"But how do we get close to that army?" Lilana said.

"Well…" L began. "I'm afraid the only way that we will be able to get close is to head over to where reports of them appearing are and head to the cities currently in the media blackout is occurring. And it will have to be done as quietly as possible. This isn't something we can rush into. Plus if they enemy is hunting us as Link perceives they are, they're attack squads will be back. Their agents extend far and wide as far as we know and will make any effort to remove us."

"So what should we do?" Fox asked.

"We need to come up with a plan of some kind." L said.

"Whoa whoa whoa." The Point Man said. "We? Who the hell said there was any "we" in this?"

"Pardon?" L asked.

"Look." The Point Man said, throwing his cigarette on the ground. "I know from what you're telling me right now that government is pretty bad. But that doesn't mean I'm getting involved."

"Why not?" Fox yelled.

"Because…" The Point Man said. "I don't give a flying shit about what happens. Democracy, Monarchy, it's all the same. You have no rights in an Empire, and in a Democracy, they'll always try to find some legal way to take all of your rights away anyway. There's no sense in either side. I want nothing to do with this. You want to go out and get yourselves killed, that's fine by me."

The Point Man turned around and returned inside the Smash Brothers Headquarters, leaving Fox, Krystal, Roy, Liliana, Pikachu, Kirby, Peach and Kain outside. Pikachu repeated its name several times in a very low and disappointing tone, while the others simply watched the man disappear inside the compound.

"All right people." L said. "No more staring. We have a job to do."

All of the people outside returned back to the conference room on the inside. It was agreed that the Subspace army was needed to be investigated and if possible, stopped in its tracks. But according to L, the Subspace army was huge and massive. Attacking it dead on would be a mistake. It was clear that a plan was needed in order to defeat the invaders.

"So how are we going to approach this?" Roy asked.

"We should split off into groups." Kain said. "One group goes one way, the next group goes another. We find out where these cities are and investigate what we can find out about the Subspace army."

"No!" Fox shouted. "We should have some groups investigate some things are their own, while others make Guerrilla attacks against them to occupy their attention."

"That's suicide." Peach said.

"Actually I kind of liked that plan." L said.

"Huh?!" Peach grunted.

"Well it's like this." L said. "We already know that the Subspace army desires to rule this entire country. If someone makes attacks against them, that will occupy their attention. Especially if we have an investigation team moving around."

"I agree." Krystal said.

"So how do you believe we should approach this?" Fox asked.

"The ship that captured Zelda is still within radar and satellite detection range." L said. "It is currently 1750 KM from this current location, moving at a current speed of 300 KM per hour. Based on this average speed, the ship will need a three day travel to reach the location and safety of the Subspace owned territory. I propose that we send a strike team on the ship itself to rescue Zelda and if possible destroy it. Then when the Subspace army becomes distracted from the resulting loss, they will fly most of their forces way from the local regions. Then we can some individuals or groups move around while the is distracted and begin our investigating from there."

Fox thought about it for a minute.

"You know what?" Fox said. "That makes perfect sense."

"I agree." Kain said.

"So then we are decided?" L said as he looked at everyone in the room.

"I think we're all in favor of this." Sonic said. "So who's doing what?"

"Zelda is almost my sister when we began to hang out when we first met." Peach said. "I'll go to that airship in the sky."

"How are you going to get there!?" Fox shouted. "Arwings are a single pilot fighters. We know you can float, but you won't be able to float long enough to reach the ship."

"Kirby will come with me." Peach said.

Kirby's eyes grew wide and large when he heard Peach say that.

"I can hang out with him on the Ride star and we can fly there. " Peach said. "After that, we can infiltrate it from the inside. And then Fox can blow it up from the out."

"That's far too dangerous!" Krystal shouted.

"Relax." Peach said. "I'll have Kirby by me. I'll totally be fine."

Everyone looked at Peach as she stood proud and tall and with her hands on her hips. She gave a small wink at the entire crowd of people.

"She has a point." Sonic whispered into Fox's ear.

"Yeah I know." Fox said. "Well, any objections?"

"Well I know Mario would have a fuss over this…" Krystal said. "But if she can get Zelda out, she'll be fine the rest of the way there. "

"If she's willing to go," L said. "I will not deny her it. After all, we need as many different people fighting this as possible. And if she has the ability to fly…well I can't imagine anything else she could do. Besides we need someone to get in and get out."

"I agree." Kain said. "And which groups shall adventure from the outside?"

"I and Lilana can move on our own." Roy said. "We're used to adventuring all around a nation so we can move around with little or no detection. If any agents try to attack us, we'll run through them."

Pikachu ran up on Roy's shoulders and jumped on his head. He made his playful on a couple times on his head. Roy laughed and picked him up.

"I guess Pikachu wants to come with us as well." Lilana said.

"Me and Krystal have the skies." Fox said.

"Don't worry about moving around slow." Sonic said. "I'll be around this whole planet in a day."

"And me and Kirby will infiltrate the ship." Peach said.

L nodded his head in approval.

"Well it seems everyone has chosen what to do." L said.

"What about you?" Sonic asked.

"The Subspace army is currently after me." L said. "It would not be wise for me to search for answers as soon as I escaped. If you would be so kind, I would like to lay low here at the Super Smash Brothers Headquarters for the time being while I wait for my pursuers to lose trail of me. Once I believe it is safe, I will personally investigate this manner myself."

"You're not much of a fighter are you?" Kain asked.

"No." L said. "Although I can defend myself when the time is needed. Watari here is a sniper. When the time is needed, we can fight. However, we are far more dangerous if we investigate this from behind the scenes. As I said before, I am a first class detective, and I have never failed at a single case in my whole life. I have the skills to hijack security cameras and monitor phone calls so I can monitor all of the uncontrolled cities for any signs of instability."

"Not going to lie; pretty awesome." Sonic said.

"It's better I stay here for now." L said. "Make no mistake. I will come to the cities myself to investigate this incident at its fullest. But until then, I will remain here."

"I understand." Kain said. "Shall we exchange information to stay in communication?"

"Yes; speaking of which." L said.

Watari reached into his bag and pulled out several cell phones. Watari distributed the phones to all the people. The cell phones looked normal cell phones, colors ranging from blue to green to red. It all depended on the personality of the person. The phones themselves had all of the people that were in the room currently number's programmed in.

"These phones will help you stay in constant communication." L said. "They each come with an ear piece to help it remain discrete. They will transmit signals over an encrypted network programmed by me. We'll be able to keep each other informed about anything that occurs."

Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"Is everyone ready?" L asked.

Without waiting for a second response, all of the Brawlers began to walk out of the room. Sure this didn't seem like it concerned them. Nor did it seem like the end of the world. But regardless of what is was, something was happening. And that something needed to be looked into; regardless of risk.

Fox and Krystal jetted towards the outside. Fox pressed several buttons on a wrist communicator. Within seconds, a beam of bright light appeared with data binary all around it. Moments later, a fresh new Arwing appeared on the docking bay. Fox and Krystal leaped up into their Arwing and as soon as the ships sprung to life, took off into the air. Peach and Kirby jumped on top of a Warp Star and flew off with them shortly after.

Roy and Lilana returned to their quarters to change into clothing. The temptation of finishing up the sex they were having that morning was there, but the time for that was not now. Besides, they had a tent and we're traveling together so there would be other times. Roy and Lilana quickly changed into their traveling garments, while Pikachu simply ate some food. After finalizing their equipment, food, and water, the three left the building and went to the dirt road.

Kain and Sonic decided to travel together. Kain moved pretty damn fast when he leaped into the sky. Sonic couldn't cover the air. The two decided it would better if they traveled together for safety reasons. The two already left the moment everyone else departed from the building. The building was now empty and quiet, except for the Point Man, who was busy storing his equipment away in a locker.

"Idiots." He said. "The whole lot of them."

The Point Man sat down on the bench in the locker room and put his head to the wall, slowly began to lose himself in his own mind.

"They are rushing into something that does not concern them." The Point Man said. "And if those people know they are coming, they will end up blindly in a trap. Why must I get stuck protecting such imbeciles?"

The Point Man stayed on the wall for a few minutes, allowing his head to cool from the nice cold steel of the locker. He had no reason to cool down, even as he lied to himself that he did. He felt nice and relaxed as the cold steel cooled off the imaginary sweat. He got up a few minutes later and put the last bit of his armor away.

"Why should I help a bunch of kids thinking they can change the world?" He asked himself.

"_Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to protect them anyway." _A voice sprouted in his head._ "All you do is watch people die, as you slowly fail to stop the inevitable."_

The Point Man sprouted to his feet and pulled out his pistol. He looked around to see that no one was there. But he recognized the voice in his head, as clearly as he saw the locker room now.

Fettel.

Anger and hate rose up in his head as memories of what Fettel did appeared in his mind. So what if he was right? That did not mean he and…HER had to do what they did to everyone. Jankowski, Holiday, all of the SOF-D troops.

Jin.

"So here we are." Roy said. "Another quest to save the world. How do we get ourselves caught up in these messes?"

"Beats me." Lilana said.

Pikachu simply uttered it's name as usual a couple times.

"Wait!" A voice from behind them shouted.

Roy and he others turned around to see the Point Man on a motorcycle drive up to them. He was fully armored and carried a G2A2 rifle on his back. He swung and braked in front of them, kicking up dust and gravel (most of which never reached the party). The Point Man turned and looked at them.

"So what made you change your mind?" Roy asked.

"Family issues." He said. "They always come back to haunt you."

The entire party smiled as they saw the Point Man. They couldn't see his face, but he was sincere in what he was doing.

"Get in." He said, pointing to an optional passenger attachment on his bike. "And hold on for dear life. Quicker we move around the better."

In a dark room somewhere out in the world, a single dark being watched as the Halberd began to make its return course back to its home base. The dark figure's smile widened as the words, "Zelda Trophy secured. "Appeared on screen.

"Excellent." He said in a dark voice. "Everything is going according to plan."

"I told you." A man in a business suit appeared. Although the dark figure could not be seen, he could. He was about 5 feet tall, had solid white hair that stood up, and solid red eyes. Marcus Wilhelm, CEO of Vector. "With our combined intelligences, we will be able to keep our massive organization intact. Soon our goal shall be achieved."

"Yes." The figure said. "Your plans and tactics have worked beneficially to our plan."

"And our agreement?" He asked.

"We have dispersed the Space Pirates to the deep reaches of space." He said. "Zarathusa will be recovered and will be activated on plan."

"Excellent." Wilhelm said. "It seems that everything went as planned; even in the beginning. Don't you agree, Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf rose his head as he thought back when the the organization.


	8. Origins of the Subspace army

Who was he? He was Ganondorf Dragmire. Or at least that was the name he was given. His true name was something that had been lost in history. Nobody knew; not even him. He had other names that was he called in the past. The King of Evil, The coming darkness, The Evil King, The Gerudo King, The Lord of Thieves, Ganon. There were many names that he was called. Nobody knew which one was the true name. Nobody knew which name or title was fiction. Not even him. But he knew one thing: His purpose.

Ganondorf was a man of great evil and terrible power. People feared him at the mentioning of his name. Even the ones who had under his control feared him (whether he had ensnared their minds by his power or if they followed him willingly). His power was greater than that of any villain to exist in the universe. Nobody knew who he was beyond the confines' of the realm of Hyrule and the sacred realm. He didn't care though. Soon it would all be his. At least that is what he thought.

He was born from the darkness of Hyrule. Foul demons from the Netherworld crafted him and forced him as a seed of evil from the King of the Gerudo to one of the women from his harem. He was mentioned in legends. There were many warning signs about his coming. The sacred Deku tree in Hyrule knew. But nobody other the Kokiri knew of the Deku's tree existence. Those who knew the prophecies never took them. In the tribe of the Gerudo, he manifested the form of a child. There he grew both in body and mind. He took the position as the King's advisor for Hyrule. However, it was all a ruse. For Ganondorf sat there in his chamber…and waited. Waited for the one who carried the three Spiritual stones to arrive and try to stop him. It never would have mattered. His efforts would be in vain. More or less Ganondorf used the boy. Ganondorf created his rebellion and destroyed the entire line for the Royal family; except for one. One that would work with the blood of the Hero to stop him.

And then he obtained it. When the boy opened the door of time. The Triforce. He obtained the Triforce. Or at least part of it. His heart was not balanced. He could not receive it fully. Yet. But he didn't care. He had what he wanted. The Piece of Power was essential to his plan. The marking of the Triforce was embed as a symbol of three Triangles on his hand: One brighter than the other. And with that…his power grew. And continues to grow to this day.

Then the throne became his. For a time. Ganondorf slowly but surely began to swallow the entire realm in darkness. Being a cruel king? That was just a ruse. The true purpose of his aims were to consume everything in darkness and swallow all people's wills to his. The boy was still around. Ganondorf knew he would not take the defeat that he had when Ganondorf used the opportunity to take the Triforce right when the boy fell into a seven year sleep. He didn't care. He was no threat. At least back then he wasn't.

The boy brought him Zelda. Not his fault, mind you. The two met in the Temple of Time to talk about their final plans and their assault on Ganondorf's tower. But he knew he was coming. He stole Zelda with his dark magic that he had gained. Link and him fought for the causes the believed in. Link the people. Ganondorf the power.

But then tragedy struck. Ganondorf was defeated. Defeated. By a mere boy. Oh the humanity. Ganondorf screamed. He cursed. He threatened.

But then smiled.

"It was all a grand scheme." He said to himself. "One of which I used to unlock my full potential. For the body dies, but the spirit lives on. My power shall for all time exist. And therefore…I exist."

In death Ganondorf became something anew. The Power of the Triforce had stayed on his hand too long. Slowly he became something more than a mere great human. He became a living God of darkness. He had orchestrated everything to make this scheme work: the cursing of the Deku tree, the meeting of Link and Zelda, the rebellion, the opening of the Door of Time, Link's awakening, and Ganondorf's death. His body was dead. And a new one was crafted by dark powers. When he was remade, he entered the Realm of Darkness and ensnared all the power there. All the dark forces who worked behind the scenes to create him. He overthrew those powers and became the head of them. Now he no lingered worshipped them, but they worshipped him. "For it is the way of men…or in this case demons to make monsters. And it is the work of those monsters, to destroy their creators." Ganondorf said to himself.

Ganondorf continued to draw in power from their ranks. He absorbed every bit of essence from that dark realm. Until he had interlocked all the darkness in the universe to himself. Ganondorf himself became darkness in its truest form. In its real form. He became so powerful that no weapon in the world or power could do injury to him. Nothing could harm him. From that day forward, Ganondorf set out to destroy the universe and create a new one. One that only darkness would exist. He knew it would be hard. In the Ansem reports from the realm of Kingdom Hearts, Dark and Light were both eternal substances.

"But not immortal." He said, smiling. "Everlasting, but both sides still possess the ability to die."

He was not without opposition. The wise people of light from Hyrule knew that Ganondorf would try and do such a thing before. To stop them, God himself granted them a weapon. A weapon so strong with the light of Heaven itself, that it could pierce his unholy magic and inflict damage, or even death to him. The blade was given to Link's bloodline and made to serve them. And only them. No one else could grip it. Anyone who tried was rejected by its power. Time and time again had Ganondorf appeared on the realm of Hyrule. But time and time defeated. He didn't care. Each death made him grow stronger.

But each member of Link's line did too. And he lost quite a bit of effort and patience each time.

Ganondorf sat in his dark realm and contemplated. He knew he was never in any real danger. His death would only split his essence. He would never die. But it would be forever to return to physical form. Hundreds…maybe even a thousand years to. It differed each time. And he was growing sick of all that was occurring to him each time he made a move. He had only recently been reborn from the darkness. And was wondering what to do. His brain calculated thousands of different plans in his mind all at once. He never slept, ate, or drank. He didn't need to. He wasn't human anymore, despite his appearance. His once brownish skin had become a sickly black color. His reddish beard had grown around his chin. He was now eight feet tall, in great physical condition. His dark power had grown twofold from his original standing power. Nothing about him was human.

While he was pondering what to do, a blast of energy passed through his mind. It only occurred within a single passage of time, but it felt as if a whole lifetime had passed in front of him and came back. Ganondorf's eye brow moved up a bit as he began to stand up and investigate what he felt. The energy was intense, greater than that of his own. He looked around, allowing his dark energy to pass into the energy that lingered. It eventually all disappeared. Ganondorf smelled the energy in the air. The wave that had passed by was powerful. Breath taking. He never knew such energy existed. It was…lustful. Something that Ganondorf had a strong desire for.

He sat back down on his throne in his dark chamber. The foul wind of the Evil realm passed through the tapestries through the massive windows down his dark throne room. He held out his hand and allowed a sphere of energy to build up in his hand. Purple electricity and a blue energy stood around the dark sphere. He pushed it forward and it launched into the air. He wanted to know where the origin of the energy was born. And this little spell he crafted was made specifically to track such energy. The sphere flew into the air and disappeared from site. Ganondorf sat in his throne. And waited. Waited for it to respond back. The sphere of energy needed not to come back. Ganondorf's sight pierced in from the sphere as it flew. It exited the Evil realm and flew out of the world of Hyrule, passing by many different worlds, until it stopped at one.

Ganondorf wasn't surprised in the least when he saw the different worlds. He knew about the existence of other worlds. He knew about the ones scattered throughout the universe. Middle Earth, The Blue planet, Earth, Mar Sara, Zebes, many, many, others. If one thing interested him, it was how other worlds were. What their lifestyles were. What their customs, weather patterns, government, everything. Many times Ganondorf sent his minions into the other worlds to explore and gather information out in the worlds. He hungered for knowledge lately just as much as power. It helped him with his planning. He studied many tactics of different leaders of the world and learned each of their secrets. He stood there in his throne, watching the sphere as it floated above the gigantic planet. He eventually swung his hand around a bit and allowed the sphere of energy to disperse and vanish into nothing. He sat in his throne and closed his eyes, pondering what to do.

"My lord!" Vaati said as he burst through the door.

Ganondorf opened one of his eyes.

_It seems I am not the only one who has felt this._

Vaati was a loyal follower who had joined up with Ganondorf. He was a minish, a tiny folk of Hyrule. Very tiny. Hobbits we're giants compared to them. They could only be seen with a microscope. Vaati however was embed with powerful magic and made him the size of a human. He wore a traditional Hyrulian blue skull cap, a red tunic, a long flowing blue cape, and the most beautiful red eyes someone had saw. His sword scabbard stood on his side as he bowed before Ganondorf. Seconds later, Ganondorf's other elites arrived: Agahnim; a red cloaked sorcerer with cunning powers, Zant; a black armored, psychotic warlord from the Twilight realm, Princess Veran; the manipulative witch with the ability to possess her foes, and General Onox; a powerful fully armored demon who carried a long bola.

"I am assuming you have disturbed my presence because of the wave of energy that has passed through my domain?" He asked.

"Yes my lord." Agahnim said. "We felt the energy. The power it held was spectacular. We knew that you had already felt it, but we knew that if it was just us who felt it and you found out about this, we would be severely punished."

"You remember my instructions." Ganondorf said. "That is most wise Agahnim."

"What shall we do?" Onox asked Ganondorf. "This magic is powerful."

"Yes." Ganondorf said as he stared off into the distance. "Mightier than even I."

"What does this mean?" Vaati asked.

"It means that something is out there." Ganondorf said. "Something that has been building up for some time now. The energy was massive. I sent a recon spell out there to identify it. The energy is concentrated on this world is massive. It is obvious that it has been building up on here for some time."

Ganondorf stood there. Then he smiled.

"We will take it." Ganondorf said.

"My lord," Agahnim said. "This energy is quite out of our reach. It's out of our domain. We have no control of this world from our dimension. To send troops there and reinforce our ranks often would be a huge burden on us."

"We will make this world part of our domain." Ganondorf said.

"But how?" He asked. "This world…it is a weird place. It is both third world and scientifically advanced at one time. Our troops our no match to the future worlds and their blasters…well other than our mighty wizards and users of the arcane magic. But the orcs…the main forces of our army. They stand no chance against those weapons. A domain is of no value without an army."

Ganondorf thought about it for a minute.

"Indeed." Ganondorf said.

"You have intentions of going through with securing this energy still?" Vaati asked.

"Yes." He said. "An opportunity for something such as this is a once in a thousand year chance. Long have I desired to exterminate the bloodline that opposes me. That accursed Master sword. The legend of Zelda says that once it is fulfilled, my existence will come to end. I have to obliterate that bloodline soon before it reaches the end. And this power…may be the key to doing it."

"But how shall we do it?" Veran said. "We alone do not have the military to defeat this country."

"No." He said. "No we do not."

But then he smiled.

"But there are others who do." He said.

"My lord?" Vaati asked.

"This energy was intense." Ganondorf said. "Greater than that of anything I have felt. I have no doubt in my mind that we are not the only one who has felt this energy. I can see many things. Many other warriors and warlords have felt this power. They are drawn to it. All of their paths that they will take will lead them to this power. I am sure that these people, if they are swayed, will graciously join us in finding this power."

"We would share this power with them?" Vaati asked in surprise.

"Of course not." He said. "In order to win the game of chess, you must have pawns. And pawns they will be. But I am not completely cruel. If any of those who answer my call fall into my favor, I will gladly share this power. I will unite all of them under a single banner. We will steal the world and add it to the domain of the darkness; and seal the power and become the true most powerful being in the whole universe. Then…I will wipe out all the wretched forces of light."

Ganondorf went back over to his throne. He opened up his hand. Dark energy consumed it and five scrolls appeared in his hand. He threw each one to his elites.

"Go!" He said. "Depart to the other worlds. Show the many interested clients my offer who have heard this call. We will meet at the location ascribed in the note."

One by one, each one of Ganondorf's elites faded out. Each one went to a different world. Each with a different purpose. Ganondorf returned to his throne. He gazed and pondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Though I fear no rebellion or change of power if I create such an army," He began. "I fear that commanding the size of the fleet that I want created from this little operation will be too great and terrible to command efficiently. I'll need someone who can help me manage such operations with the most delicate hands."

"Perhaps I can help." Wilhelm said as he appeared from behind the chair.

Ganondorf moved his eyes in Wilhelm's directions. He knew Wilhelm was powerful. Not as powerful as he mind you, but strong. Still, to break through his realm. The realm that he commanded. Quite a shocker one may say.

"Marcus Wilhelm." Ganondorf said.

He made a pleasing smile towards the business suit garbed as he reached out to shake his hand. Wilhelm responded with his own; for even though he was a being of great evil, he never lowered his modesty. To anyone.

"How did you enter my domain?" Ganondorf asked. "You seem to have a way with things of late lately."

"How and what brought me to your place is my secret only." Wilhelm said. "More or less, Lord Ganondorf, it is not the primary concern here."

"What have you come here for boy?" Ganondorf asked.

"I have come here to request a business deal." Wilhelm said. "A mutual partnership. We have a common goal, Ganondorf Dragmire."

"You have felt the energy too I suppose?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"I have indeed." Wilhelm said as he walked on the stairs of the throne room. "I must say this energy I have felt is impressive. Nothing that Vector Sciences have made before is nearly as powerful as this. Even the mighty E.S. craft doesn't nearly match up to this."

"But why join me?" Ganondorf said.

"You have already sent out invitations to the other great enemies of light to join in your cause." Wilhelm said as Ganondorf got up and walked with him to a balcony. The world about them was a decayed dark desert, with sickly brownish and yellow clouds, a massive storm in the wilderness. A wind full of the plague of death rattled the air. "I can only assume that your men would have made it to my place sooner or later. I would have gladly joined if I got the invite…but I think it would look better if I came and accepted the job in person."

"You know many things Wilhelm." Ganondorf said.

"So do you." Wilhelm said. "I can offer you my services as a business tycoon, military officer, and R&D department. I will give you full control of the Vector Organization, organize a military, divide the work between us so that each one of us deals with fifty percent of affairs for the army."

"Let me ask you something first." Ganondorf cut in. "In the past Wilhelm, you have betrayed many people before. Every alliance you made, you broke at some point. How may I be sure that you shall not break this one?"

"Because, Lord Ganondorf." Wilhelm began. "Even if I tried to incite rebellion, what good is it? Even though I possess 1/16 of the anima, it is not enough to deal damage to you. You are unaffected by any power or craft I possess. I am not doing this because I want to, but because it would a very beneficial endeavor on my part and promote my team into recovering Zarthursa."

Ganondorf put his hand on chin and began to ponder these facts. He had nothing to lose, but a lot to gain from the proposal.

"Deal." Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf reached into his sword. He drew the orange, black, and whitish blade from his sheathe. Wilhelm knew Ganondorf meant to knight him. Wilhelm went to his knees. A bit of humility on his part. But it was a small price to pay. Even if he choose to, what good was his attacks? Ganondorf tapped Wilhelm on each shoulder twice.

"Rise Wilhelm." Ganondorf said. "From here on out because of your bravery, modesty, skills, and all others under you are my seconds in command for my operation."

Wilhelm rose back in the air and looked into the distance as Ganondorf used his black magic to raise a fortress of some form of castle into the air and into the night's sky.


	9. Banning together in Shadow

Ganondorf's plan was simple. As he had instructed earlier, his men go around the whole universe distributing letters of the situation to as many people who dwelled in the darkness as possible. Ganondorf specifically targeted those who we're in or had power. Because he knew if those puppets danced to his will, their minions would follow. Sure, they would question what was going on and such, but as long as they still had a paycheck going into their pockets, they would not or could not care less. After all, a lot of the people he was sending these letters to we're humans. Though in a lot of other cases, they're we're others who we're not or only bore that appearance of a human. Ganondorf knew `he had to watch those specifically.

To his surprise, Ganondorf received many replies from roughly 98% of those he had minded. The people who rejected we're of that of Sephiroth, Maleficent, and several others not worth mentioning in this fan fiction. But the number of people who answered was unimaginable.

The fortress that Ganondorf rose out of the grounds of the Dark World appeared somewhere in the depths of the universe sometime after he rose it out of the ground. It was a massive black fortress, full of monsters and terrible evil. The perfect place to come up with their plan. No adventurer would dare venture into it. Ganondorf went to the meeting room of the black fortress. It bore much similarity between the fortress in his dimension and the castle, just downgraded. Ganondorf stood there on the throne that was in a backroom as he looked into a pool of darkness to observe the scenario.

Many people rode or drove their way towards the castle that grew silently in the dark. Ganondorf watched from his chambers as ships from space and riders from all over began to travel all towards the Castle. Ganondorf laughed and smiled at the sight. He knew sooner or later he would have a force too great and terrible to imagine. Ganondorf watched as each one landed on the castle and began to disembark in the castle.

They're we're many all over. The first and most notable was that of Bowser. Bowser was a half dragoon/half turtle like creature. He was known as King of the Koopas and the terror of the Mushroom Kingdom. Andross Okionny of the Venom army. Andross was a monkey like creature from the Lylat system. He looked like a monkey, but he had a massive white beard all around his face. The next few to enter were a massive purple dragon. He was called Ridley. He was the General of the Space Pirates; a band of raiders that terrorized the Galactic Federation. Behind him, being carried in a jar, was the Mother Brain; the head of the Space Pirate's whole base. She was a massive ball of flesh that formed to look like a brain. The next one was Nergal. Nergal was a Dark Druid from the land of Elibe, commanding an army called the "Black Fang." He wore a cloak all over his body with the exception of his head. He wore a turban over that, as if he was hiding something. They're we're others. Many of them too numerous and too great to count. Ganondorf watched from a massive window in his chamber all the people who wandered around.

"You really know how to put on a fine display." Wilhelm said.

"The actors cannot play they're parts without the stage." Ganondorf said.

"All of these people who have arrived have great influence all over their sides on they're worlds." Wilhelm said. "Our forces will be powerful enough to take control of Trophy without any effort."

"These fools are much like me." Ganondorf said as he grabbed a wine bottle from a wine rack in his chamber. Ganondorf poured the wine in a glass cup and took a small sip of the wine. "All of these people seek power. And they'll do anything to fulfill that desire. It makes them the perfect puppets."

"There is a large concentration of untrustworthy people here." Wilhelm said.

"But of course." Ganondorf said. "We gathered all evil to us. Each one although has their heart suppressed in darkness, but they're heart and mind are they're own. The likely hood of someone turning against us is high."

"You don't seem worried." Wilhelm said.

"And why should I?" Ganondorf asked. "In addition to being immortal and can only be slain by the one who wields the accursed Master Sword, and my mighty dark power, I am the one who was able to organize all of this. The likely hood of them betraying is low because they will look to me as the man who would know more about this energy than all of them. They won't betray me because if they did, they would lose probably one of the biggest leads against finding this energy. And there is power in numbers."

"Ah." Wilhelm said. "Indeed; that is what I was thinking. It is good to see we are at the same level."

"It is good too." Ganondorf said. "I find incompetence annoying."

Ganondorf turned away from Wilhelm. Wilhelm himself followed Ganondorf as Ganondorf went towards a balcony. The balconies lead to a massive array of towers, far above the surface of the world. Each of the towers was amassed in such a fashion so that if somebody yelled something, they would be able to be heard from any of the other balconies. They we're all close to each other. Each one was filled with people from all corners of the universe; all who had come to him. All who wished to join in their organization. Some we're chatting amongst themselves. Others stood by and waited. Waited for the one to order all of this to reveal himself. Ganondorf walked towards his balcony and waited for everyone to stare at him. One by one, people stopped their little bickering and back talking and stared at the Omni present being that stood before them.

"Greetings one and all!" Ganondorf shouted in a loud voice. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire! I come to bid you both audience and console in these times that have come before us!"

"So you this Ganondorf Dragmire." Sauron called out on his stands. "You are different than how I imagined."

"How I look and appear is not the matter at hand, Sauron of Mordor." Ganondorf called out. "We have many things to discuss."

"Then let it out then." The White witch called out. "Tell us; why have you called us here?"

"Are you serious?" Count Von tapes Dracula said in his stands. "Are you so blind to the world around you? He has brought us all here because of the energy that was unleashed across the universe."

"Yes." Ganondorf said. "The energy that was emitted all over. I can peer into each and every one of your souls. Not a single person in this room can deny that have felt that energy explosion rip across the universe."

"The energy that was felt all across the world." Volodmort said. "A power greater than all who stand among us possesses."

"The blast was so powerful, Britannia lost power for days now." Charles Di Britannia said in his stands. "The space time in our region is different than that of here. It was many days in our place where the energy was felt."

"Yes." Ganondorf said. "The energy has caused paradoxes all over the universe. A power of that size and magnitude would greatly help us accomplish all of our goals. That is why I am here proposing a mutual alliance between all of us."

"An alliance?" Kefka said while standing on his chair and juggling pieces of magicite. "Interesting."

"What do you offer for this alliance?" Bowser bellowed out on his section. "I want to see what you have to offer."

"Yes." Al Mualim said. "Tell the Assassin order of the Mediterranean what you're proposal is."

"For many years," Ganondorf said. "The dreaded forces of light have always hounded down the forces of darkness. We are the ones who allow our hearts to dread in the darkness; and allow our intentions to come to life. But the light tells us that our way of life is wrong and immoral. Who are they to judge us? Altair, The Belmont Clan, Two Italian plumbers, everywhere that we walk in the light, there is someone who tells us what we do is wrong and we cannot have what we desire. The light in its sense, is no different than us beings of the darkness. Therefore, I say we join together and search for this energy that has eroded all across the universe. We will go to where it is, find where the energy is, and then use it to destroy our enemies. For dark and light are eternal, but neither are the two immortal!"

Xehenort's Heartless' stood up in his chair and began to clap in front of everyone.

"I like this man." He said. "He makes a precise point. Tell me Ganondorf, what information do we have about this energy?"

"I have already amassed the location of where this energy has originated from." Ganondorf said. "It floats above the world known as "Troph:" It is known far and wide by people who possess power such like me. I even obtained a sample of this energy."

Wilhelm pulled out a sealed jar on a section of the wall and gave it to Ganondorf. Ganondorf had several camera probes (Provided by Wilhelm) use their lens to zoom in on the jar. All of the people watched as they saw a white ethereal energy float among the jar when the screens on their stands began to zoom in on it.

"This energy is astounding." Ganondorf said. "Its power can be felt even from within this enchanted jar. It is a colorless energy for it bears no side. It can absorb and interface with any person, even one's with no magical or supernatural connection in the least. Anyone can become all powerful with this. It can even split and multiply; allowing more of it to be made. Now watch how much power this small bit of energy can do to a person."

The energy sphere in the jar only appeared to be thirty centimeters in height and twenty wide. It was spherical in shape and floated in the jar. Ganondorf opened the jar and put his hand in it. As soon as his hand made contact with the energy, the energy absorbed into him. Ganondorf waited until every bit of it was inside of him. Once it was, Ganondorf grunted as the energy began to ensnare him. He held his shoulders with his hands as dark purple clouds and flame surrounded him. A storm began to form overhead the entire group of people. Ganondorf watched in delight as the energy began to consume him.

With a giant scream and taking his hands off his shoulder, Ganondorf unleashed a burst of darkness all around him. Dark purple and black clouds and electricity shot off in all directions as it flew into the night sky. The energy was so powerful that everywhere within a fifty square mile radius. The people watched as the energy obliterated all the surrounding landscape; but the castle they we're all at was spared, due to Ganondorf in control of the power. Ganondorf stopped his burst after the energy he acquired was spent. He smiled as he caught his breath before beginning to laugh manically.

"Imagine what this power could do to us all." Ganondorf said. "Our goals could be accomplished with ease."

"Yes." Seymour said as he watched. "This would make taking the Blue Planet over so easy. I will join in your cause Ganondorf. But how are we so sure you won't backstab us?"

"I do not fear anyone of you." Ganondorf said. "You see, I cannot be destroyed by any craft you all possess. And the energy regenerates. Therefore it is impossible to keep it all to myself. And besides, I only have one goal, none of which conflicts with any of yours. I don't care what you do to your worlds that you live in."

"The power that we all seek will be difficult to find." Wilhelm said while next to Ganondorf. "This energy is mysterious as it is powerful. I propose since Ganondorf knows more about such things than all of us that he be the leader of our cause."

"Yes." Emperor Palpatine said. "He would be a great asset to our cause."

The Emperor began to give Ganondorf a round of applause. Slowly, one after the other, the others themselves got up and began to give Ganondorf a round of applause. Ganondorf watched in satisfaction as each one fell right into his hands.

"So it shall be." Ganondorf said. "Our kind is from different lands, but the same in cause. We are from different lands across different time periods. Therefore, let our brotherhood forever be known as the "Subspace "Organization. For our kind stretches far and wide from all the corners of space and beyond."


	10. Return to the Present

Ganondorf looked at joy as one by one the minions of evil all signed to look for the power. Truth be told, Ganondorf did not require their services, but the fact was Ganondorf needed a large organization in order to carry out the operation. He and Wilhelm did not expect many people to show up, and was surprised at the sheer number of individuals that did. Ganondorf and Wilhelm stood in their private room as the minions of evil talked amongst them.

"Tell me something Wilhelm." Ganondorf said as they watched the villains and the armies pack into the castle.

"What is it, my lord?" Wilhelm asked.

"These people…" Ganondorf said. "According to legend, most of these people have already been slain. Sauron was destroyed awhile back with the destruction of his ring of power, Seymour was sent by Lady Yuna, Doctor Weil was destroyed in the atmosphere of earth."

"Yes I have noticed that." Wilhelm said. "Most of these people have been killed. It is odd that they have come back. What could have caused this anomaly?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with this power." Ganondorf said as he brought out a second jar, containing more of the colorless energy that was sealed within it. "Look at it."

Wilhelm got up from where he was and began to look at the jar. He noticed that as the energy floated around the jar, ripples in the actual area seemed to appear a few times and then vanish, before reappearing again. This happened consistently around the area.

"It seems to have an effect around space time." Wilhelm said.

"Precisely." Ganondorf said. "Something happened with space time. I never heard of any of these men…if they can be called that; coming back to life. Until the energy ruptured the entire area."

"And time for all worlds passes differently." Wilhelm said. "When the energy appeared, it could have been several years before our messengers even made it. Puzzling."

"Indeed." Ganondorf said. "Everything seems to be confusing as of late…what with the appearance of this power and all. However, we should be glad that everything is as it is. Now we have gained ourselves an army powerful enough to enslave that world, and research this mighty power in peace."

"That is true." Wilhelm said.

"Wilhelm…" Ganondorf began. "Your science organization of Vector will be useful to us once our base has been established. Get them on the line and prepare to move out to our location. I will rally our newly found army and we shall make a suitable location for our base."

Wilhelm used what remained of his anima power and vanished from the location. Ganondorf got up from his seat and moved into the conference room. Many of the villains we're already there, waiting for Ganondorf. As soon as he entered the room, the entire place calmed down and looked right in his direction.

"Now…" Ganondorf said. "Beginning a battle and research project for the discovery of this energy shall be a tiring and difficult process. Our objective now is to begin an operation to take a piece of territory from the planet and use it as a primary base of operations. After which, we will ensnare the entire world under our command. Once we have a sufficient amount of supply and equipment rolling in, we will begin research of this energy posthaste."

"Are we sure that the energy that we our seeking exists on this planet?" Warren Vidic asked.

"Yes." Ganondorf said. "I traced the energy using my dark power to this location. It is most likely in this energy is here."

"Do we know where we want to land?" Vader asked.

"Yes we do." Ganondorf said. "I was scouting the region and discovered a base perfect for our standards."

Ganondorf created a sphere of darkness in his hands and formed a screen from it. In the screen, there appeared an island, floating far above the surface of the water. Most of the people we're surprised to see such an island float around the area. Ganondorf looked at it with no concern. He had been alive long enough to see such things, so nothing surprised him anymore.

"This place is known as the floating island." Ganondorf said. "The center of gravity is destabilized on that section of the planet, forcing most things to float above the water. The destabilized point forms a sphere like to appear on our physics readings, pushing all objects on the sphere to the surface. The island is thereby able to float above the planet. At the same time, all objects on the bottom of the island are able to float up to where the island is. However, the sphere itself is slightly above the island, thereby preventing anything on the surface of the water from making it under the island without detection. In reality, the only way to reach the island is by air. A perfect defensive structure is you ask me."

"Seems logical to me." Weil said. "Now…is there any other thing we'll need to keep an eye on or any other hindrances to our operation?"

"There is; but it is of no actual concern." Ganondorf said. "There is a race of machines living on the island called the ROBs. They are race of machines that are able to interact with living creatures, and be able to show some emotional capacity. The machines are many, but they're defenses are not capable to defend themselves from our massive army. We can go through them without any concern at all. Our battle plan is simple. The Empire will deploy their TIE-Bombers and bombard the island from the air. That will send the ROBs into confusion. After which, we deploy our ground forces to immobilize the rest of their forces."

"We can't just simply destroy their base?" Dmeteri Yuriev asked. "I am assuming with the amount of people and science that this organization has, we have more than enough firepower to melt their headquarters from here."

"Normally I would agree with you with that logic." Ganondorf said. "However, we need the base intact. The base has an underground set up that would be perfect to our standards. It will conceal our position, preventing most enemy sources from knowing if we are even there. There is enough of the island for us to build on and under. It would be a waste to destroy a base that is already fine as it is. However, we will need to neutralize key areas of the base, being that the generator, security mainframe, and any and all power supplies. I would appreciate that if any sabotage forces will be deployed that they disable the key areas instead of destroys, but if they are unable to do so, and then ensure that they destroy these systems with all haste."

"That seems like a solid plan." Mengsk said as he began to examine the images that continued. "What kind of defenses are we talking about that we should be concerned about?"

"The most I can see are anti-aircraft cannons, and several other infantry effective type weapons." Ganondorf said. "We can also expect the enemy to be using several energy type weapons on the ground."

"So is this plan ready or what?" Nergal asked.

"Yes…" Ganondorf said as the screen vanished and he looked towards the direction of the planet. "Yes it has…"

**BACK AT THE PRESENT:**

Roy and Liliana rode on the passenger compartment of the motorcycle as the Point Man continued to drive in the wilderness.

"So…" Roy asked as the wind continued to blow through his hair. "Who are you again?"

"Security Officer Point Man and head of 3rd security division squad." The Point Man said as he kept his eyes on the road. "I don't remember seeing you. Who are you?"

"I'm Roy from the Kingdom of Elibe." Roy said. "I was a former Brawler here myself. I used to do it a real lot back in the day, but then some trouble started happening back home and I couldn't continue to go the sport. I had to leave and go back home. I was a crowd favorite at one time."

"Well someone is full of themselves." The Point Man said.

"By the way…what's your actual name and not your title?" Roy asked.

The Point Man turned his head slightly towards Roy's face. Roy gulped a little bit, wondering if asking this man's name was a mistake.

"Jack." He said. "Jack Wade."

"Jack huh?" Roy asked.

"Yes." Jack said as he turned to watch the road. "Sorry If I feel shy; I'm just not really a social person. I keep to myself a lot."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Memories." Jack said. "I didn't have…a…good past."

"Like…how…" Roy began.

"Listen buddy." Jack said. "Be glad that I gave you the honor of giving you my name. Don't push your luck already more than you have."

"Ahh…" Roy said. "Okay."

The Point Man continued to watch forward as the wind continued to blow into his helmet as he drove forward into the day.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I kind of wanted to know if anyone was still reading this. If I get a review or two, I'll continue the story. If not, I may trash this fanfiction then. I have a Yugioh, Magic the Gathering Crossover I would want to do.**


	11. The Battle of Brush

The dirt road of the land continued to drive down the land. Jack, Roy, Pikachu, and Liliana drove down the thick country road. Roy and Liliana watched their driver with the utmost curiosity. Earlier on, they had ignored him and enjoyed the ride they we're getting across the land. When the Point Man had mentioned about a horrible past, Roy and Liliana had become curious. However, they had decided not to ask questions. The Point Man was very serious and didn't talk to them much at all. In fact, ninety percent of the time, He had not mentioned a word. The only time he did is when he was giving orders and scanning around the area. Roy and Liliana we're especially curious of the fact of how his eyes we're. They had seen him a couple times. His red piercing eyes. It wasn't that the fact they we're red that creeped them out, but the fact that every time he looked at the two with his balaclava off, his eyes seemed to pierce straight through their soul. As if he could read them both as they we're an open book.

As much as the man continued to plague their curiosity, they had more important matters at hand. They we're sure as long as they stayed together, stuff such as their continual questions would be answered. They just needed to wait for time to reveal what would happen.

They traveled for three days on the open road. They very rarely stopped for anything. They passed through a town once in awhile. They never stayed there though. They always camped in the wilderness of the outdoors. If there was people chasing after them, staying at a town would be a bad decision on their part. Anyone could be blending in with a crowd. It was unlikely, but the fact that they had been able to not only penetrate the AD zone of the stadium and land an army of massive size seemly out of nowhere…they just had to expect something. They stayed at towns to refill on food and fuel. They took any chance at a gas station that they could. The place was an unusual wilderness; either landing in a town run by technology…or running into a town with nothing at all. A third world country.

They pressed once in awhile for information too. They asked many people questions that we're unusual, such as "Is there any towns nearby this one that they have lost contact with?" If the party actually received a response, they would either ask "What direction is it?" or "Where would I go to find this town?" Most of the time, they party received little to no information that they could use a reliable, but they're we're times where people gave them interesting things that had been happening in the last three months.

It wasn't much they had received, but the timing of what they had said was seemed to fit with the organization's patterns.

That night, Roy stayed up with the Point Man; or "Jack Wade" as they came to know him as the two kept watch, while Liliana and Pikachu we're fast asleep on the ground.

"How long have you been here?" Roy asked.

"I started the security job at the SSB sometime about four years ago." Jack said. "I didn't really have any other place left to go."

"Why was that?" Roy asked.

"My former job was that I was the Point Man for a military organization called FEAR First Encounter Assault Recon. We we're a military organization dedicated to combating paranormal threats. Supernatural threats like demons and or otherwise."

"Sounds like it was tough." Roy said.

"I wouldn't know." Jack said. "We we're only there for about a week when shit began to fly…"

Jack stopped after he had said that.

"I think that's enough for now." Jack said.

"Really?" Roy asked. "You're not going to tell me anything?"

"Nope." Jack said. "Primarily that is my business and my business alone."

Jack turned away from Roy and lit a cigarette from his pocket. While he did that, Roy continued to polish the ancient Sword of Seals. As he did though, a thought passed his mind that he figured he should ask the Point Man.

"Say…" Roy said. "You said you we're from Earth back at the base right?"

"I am." Jack said.

"So…" Roy began. "How did you end up here?"

"Not sure." Jack said. "I don't remember how, but something happened and I ended up here. Turns out I end liking this better anyway. Not nearly as bad as the job at FEAR and it pays higher anyway."

"But don't you have any good memory..." Roy began.

"No." He said before Roy could finish.

Roy was about to ask something else, but after the Point Man rudely interrupted and how it was so quick and sudden, something told him to not continue on with the questions. Roy stood there with the Point Man, until they're watch for that night was over. Roy then drifted off to sleep as Pikachu took the next watch.

The next morning continued like any other. The party put out the fire that they had made last night in order to cook their food. After they had a small breakfast, the Point Man or "Jack" revved up his motorcycle and the party zoomed off into the wilderness again.

The party continued to ride off for the next few hours. All of interest that zoomed passed them we're nothing but thick trees and brush as they entered a small forest area. They continued for another hour after they had entered and then stopped the bike to take a rest.

"After we cross this brush," The Point Man said as he bit into a Twix bar they had bought from a town back. "We'll be crossing into the town of Jackson. After that town, we'll be crossing into the area where the townsfolk have been losing connection with each other."

"Already here huh?" Roy said as he drank some water from his canteen.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Hopefully once we officially begin this mystery, we can find out what happened to Zelda." Roy said. "And find out who those mysterious attackers we're."

"I doubt they're as bad as we think they are." Jack said. "We don't even know anything about them. And we didn't recover any bodies from the attack. I mean…LOOK OUT!!!"

Jack charged over to where Roy and pushed him over. Several blasts of energy passed right over they're head and smashed into the trees, shattering sparks and flame and wood chips in all directions. Jack rolled back to his feet after he knocked Roy over and pulled out his Rakow HP-14 pistol and fired three rounds in the direction.

Roy when he looked up saw the same type of creatures that had fired on him. He saw the thing spit out dark material from the Point Man's bullets, followed by three other holes in his body before the being collapsed into the ground and vanished out of existence. Jack's breaths we're so deep from the sudden attack that he could have been heard from the thick brush all around him. Silence drenched the area for a few seconds.

Then a barrage of ammo flew out of the area and began to smash into the area around Jack and Roy. Energy bullets and ammo was seen popping out of the woods.

"GO!" Jack shouted as the ammo flew out.

Roy, Liliana, and Pikachu ran from the area. Jack ran over to his motorcycle and grabbed a large bag from the back of it and ran away as bullets blasted into the ground. Jack ran over to where Roy, Liliana, and Pikachu were. The group continued to run, until they saw a large rock formation.

"GET BEHIND THAT!" Jack shouted. "GO, GO, GO!!!!"

Roy, Liliana, and Jack ducked behind the rock. Bullets whizzed over their head. Jack ripped open the bag and began to pull out a series of weapons. Jack pulled out what appeared to be an M-16 rifle and pulled out a clip and slammed it in.

"What the!?" Roy shouted. "You brought weapons with you!?"

"Why not?" Jack said. "You brought that magic sword of yours. Now's the time to show me what that piece of steel can do!"

The Point Man waited for a few seconds before he decided to look up. His intense reflexes kicked in and he looked up. Time seemed to slow down for the minutes that the adrenaline in his system pumped in.

His reflexes were completely unnatural. But then again, he wasn't normal. He was the son of the demon of Alma Wade, the psionic witch. His true strengths and abilities we're twenty-five times higher of that of a regular person. As he looked up, everything seemed to be in slow motion. There he saw several of the creatures pouring out from the bush and trees. Several shots poured out of the forest.

The Point Man leveled his rifle above the rock and began to fire several rounds from his rifle at the creatures. Several creatures who we're charging at the formation we're seen with erupting with purple material from their bodies, before falling to the ground and vanishing from existence. Several creatures went behind trees and rock formations themselves and began to fire at the formation. Jack ducked to avoid being hit by the shots that came his way. He ejected the first clip and reloaded his gun. Jack reappeared from the rock and began to fire at the creatures. Some of the creatures he suppressed by firing at some of the creatures. Some of them ducked to avoid being hit, but others unfortunately had their heads up. Their heads exploded and the creatures fell down. Shots continued to fire as the Point man continued to launch G2A2 rounds into the approaching horde. He ducked when several shots passed straight by his face.

When he ducked down, he reached into his bag and grabbed a small cylinder object from his bag. It was an ordinary pipe, but there was a fuse and the inside looked sealed. It was a pipe bomb.

"I need something to the light the fuse!" Jack shouted.

Roy moved his blade towards Jack. Within seconds, Jack saw fire ignite on the sword and begin the surround the blade until it was completely incased in flame. Jack moved the fuse to the flames and lit it.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jack shouted, hurling the bomb towards a group of creatures in cover.

Most of the creatures did not notice the cylinder pipe land nearby them so they continued to fire at the rock to suppress the party. An explosion rocked the ground where the creatures were, sending dust and shrapnel in all directions. Many of the creatures we're knocked off their feet, and or blown to pieces, or we're destroyed when the shrapnel pierced into them. The dust rose at least at least ten feet in the air.

The Point Man reached into his bag and lit another Pipe bomb and hurled it into the crowd. Another explosion destroyed several other creatures in the area.

"Looks like they can't take much punishment; whatever they are!" Jack shouted.

The Point Man threw another pipe bomb into the crowd, destroying three more from the dust and debris. After that, the creatures stopped firing and began to scatter. As soon as the Point Man saw that they we're retreating, he pulled out his rifle and began to fire into the crowd. Dust and shards popped up as the creatures ran away from the area. Several creatures fell as bullets pierced into their bodies, before vanishing from existence. The creatures fled back into the forest and disappeared from sight. Jack aimed his rifle out in the distance and continued to monitor the area, until there was nothing to be seen. Afterwards, he let his gun down and sat down with the party.

"Everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Roy said.

"We'll wait for a bit before we move out." Jack said. "After that, follow me slowly towards the bike. We'll leave the area before more come back."

The party waited for about ten more minutes, before deciding to move out. Jack walked slowly out of the rocks, rifle still armed and ready. Jack moved slowly out of the area, Roy with his sword armed, Liliana with her tome opened, and Pikachu ready to spring.

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Jack said. "These guys had nothing on us."

"I doubt that's all they came here to do." Roy said. "I mean…they barely even fought. Sure they flanked up and surprised attacked us. Even so, they barely did any actual fighting."

"Who cares?" Jack asked as he approached his motorcycle. "All I know is…"

Before Jack could reach his motorcycle, an eruption of flame and smoke bellowed from the bike. The Point man flew back from the massive explosion and fell into Roy and Liliana. Pikachu leaped back and avoided being knocked back from the explosion. When Jack regained his composure, he looked up to see his bike in flames, and debris falling everywhere.

"Oh come on!" Jack shouted. "I still had a down payment on that!"

An arrow whizzed out of the woods and hit the Jack in the shoulder. The arrow punctured into his shoulder and Jack fell down from where he was. Roy and Liliana immediately ran over to the injured man and tried to help him up.

"Jack!" Liliana shouted. "Are you alright!?"

"I have an arrow in my shoulder!" He shouted. "Fan-fucking tastic!"

Pikachu looked towards the bushes and began to growl in the direction of the arrow.

"Pika…" It said in an angry tone.

"What do you see Pikachu!?" Roy asked.

"Piii….kkaa….CCCHHHHUUUUU!!!!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu built up electricity in its body and unleashed a massive lightning bolt towards the trees. A heart retching scream was heard as a man (or at least what looked like a man) appeared from the woods and staggered as Pikachu kept electrocuting the person, until Pikachu stopped. When he did, the man collapsed on the ground and was unconscious. Roy went over to the man to see who he was.

Or what he was. When Roy went to investigate the man, he was not a man. His body was blood red-brown; his hair was dirty and messed up. He had the teeth of a monster. On his face, a white hand was marked on it. And his eyes we're yellow and demonic.

Uruk-kai.

When the monster regained his conscious, it reached for its sword and swung it at Roy. Roy jumped back to avoid getting slashed. The monster got up and looked into Roy's eyes with its fiery eyes. Roy could only see hate and death in his eyes. The monster screamed in a loud demonic tone and charged at Roy a second time. Roy clashed his steel with the Uruk and the two fought, exchanging attacks. Eventually, Roy deflected the blow of the Uruk, and slaughtered it by thrusting his sword forward into it. The Uruk stood alive for only ten more seconds, before falling to the ground, dead.

"What the hell was that!?" Jack shouted as he stumbled over to the monster. "That is no human."

A scream was heard from the forest. Jack and Roy turned around to see more Uruk-kai bellow towards them from the forest. Jack quickly reached towards to where the arrow was and pulled it out, amiss some difficulty. Jack grabbed his rifle, despite the pain, and angled his weapon in the direction of the Uruk. The Point Man fired his weapon in the direction of the Uruks. Several shots hit the Uruks. Jack could easily tell which one of the Uruks he hit as either sparks from their armor or blood could be seen coming out of them each time they we're hit. Ten of the hundred Uruks fell from the sudden attack. The Point Man continued to fire, until the Uruk's we're right next to them.

The Point Man dropped his gun and grabbed the arm of the first attacking Uruk. He smashed his arm using his arm strength and pulled the sword out of the hand of the Uruk. The Point Man slashed the Uruk's face and the half man, half orc fell dead.

Roy began the battle by fighting three orcs that charged at him. Roy blocked the first slash and deflected the first blow. Moving quickly to the right, Roy slashed the Uruk in its stomach and the Uruk fell over dead. Roy then stopped the first blow from the second Uruk. He moved to the left to avoid being hit by the next Uruk swing. Quickly spinning back towards the fight, Roy swung at the neck or the next Uruk and severed its head from its body. Roy readied himself and deflected the next blow from the third Uruk. After the dark blade struck his, Roy countered the attack and killed the next one. Roy then proceeded to parry the attacks of the next few who came his way. While he fought, Liliana unleashed fiery attack from her tome and create a wall of flame, cutting some of the Uruk off from their group.

Jack fought the Uruks now with sword and pistol. He swung the blade frantically, keeping up with the orc as he fought it. He would either kill the thing by using the sword he had obtained from the first one that fought him, or block, do a spin, and fire a pistol round in the face of the Uruk. The HP-14 Pistol had rounds big enough to go straight through the skull, but his reflexes allowed him to slow down, so he could fire the rounds straight into eyes of the orcs. Jack fought with his sword and slashed two more Uruks that came his way. He then pulled out his pistol and shot at the ones approaching him. Three fell from the steel rounds penetrating their armor, but the rest took the ammo and began to fight Jack. Jack leaped over by Pikachu as he slaughtered the next Uruk.

"Pikachu!" He shouted. "Thunderbolt that group now!"

"Piii…kaaa….CCCHHHUUU!!!!" It shouted, unleashing a massive stream of lightning at the group of Uruk's who charged right at them. Most of we're became shocked from the lightning that came from the yellow rodent and the Uruks fell down stunned.

Liliana, seeing as the Uruks we're now stunned, began to chant magic words from her tome. As she did, energy began to build all around her. Lightning began to emit from her book. The energy continued to get more and more powerful. Then she swung her arm and unleashed a massive lightning bolt at the mass of stunned Uruk Warriors. The Uruks we're slaughtered as the lightning unleashed fried the cerebrums of their brains. All that was left of them was smoking piles of flesh.

Jack and Roy got back to back and went around Liliana. Pikachu ran wherever it wanted to as it was too fast for the Uruks to surround. Roy and Jack swung their blades and cut the Uruk's as they tried to approach, injuring many of them, and killing some of them. Liliana continued to unleash blasts from her tomes and kept the monsters from even getting near them. Fireballs and Spheres of ice smashed in and killed several of the Uruks as they ran up the way. Pikachu stopped once in awhile to unleash its thunder bolts at the massive group. Jack used his two handed Uruk blade and continued to slash and kill the approaching monsters.

But then the fires Liliana set to cut off the advance died down. The Uruk-kai renewed their assault on the party.

"Damn!" Jack shouted. "Do they ever give up!?"

"Apparently not!" Roy said as he put the sword of seals in a fighting position.

At the time, Jack, Roy, and Liliana we're together when the Uruk's charged. Pikachu was bust at the time smashing his head into the head of an Uruk, knocking it out. As Pikachu moved away from the group farther after its attack, Pikachu was forcibly grabbed by an unknown source. Roy turned around to see Pikachu flying away from the group and towards a man dressed in white. The man was dressed in a white robe, had a long white robe and a massive long white beard. He held a black staff with a white gem in it.

"So…" he said. "These are the mongrels who have dared to challenge the Subspace Organization?"

"PIKACHU!" Roy shouted.

Roy was about to go to Pikachu's rescue, but then several of Uruk's made it right next to Roy and Liliana. Roy went to Liliana's side and began to fight for her. He slaughtered two of the Uruk's on his way to her and then stayed with her, keeping the beasts from making it near her.

"Go my fighting Uruk-kai!" He shouted to the warriors. "Fight for your master, Saurman the White!"

"Saurman?" Jack asked.

Jack ducked to avoid losing his head, and got up and fired three rounds into the face of the Uruk-kai. More and more continued to charge at them. The Point Man was caught in a battle between five of them. He desperately tried to fight off the attackers. For each one that slain, another appeared to refill its ranks. As the party fought, Pikachu was then caught in Saurman's hands.

"I don't understand why my master sent for me to find a wretched creature such as yourself." He said. "No matter. Once I capture you, I will earn the favor of the master."

Saurman reached into his pocket and then pulled out a smaller version of the same gun that Wario had when he turned Zelda into the statue.

"No!" Roy shouted.

Roy thursted his sword forward and killed the Uruk-kai who was fighting him. Afterwards, Roy allowed the power of his mystical sword build up. When enough energy had been built up, Roy swung his sword and a massive ball of flame sped towards Saurman.

He took no notice. Saurman simply used his staff and blocked the fireball. The sword of Seals Magic, although powerful, was not nearly powerful enough to damage this wizard. Saurman continued to charge the weapon. Pikachu put its small paws over its eyes. And in a flash, Pikachu became a statue like Zelda.

"PIKACHU!!!" Roy shouted.

Liliana unleashed a lightning bolt on Saurman. Saurman used his own lightning bolt and collided his magic with hers. Though Liliana fought and held herself valiantly, she was unable to counter this magic and was knocked down when Saurman's lightning punched through hers. Liliana was being zapped to death.

The Point man lit another pipe bomb, using the cigarette he had been smoking the entire fight. He hurled it at Saurman. Saurman stopped the spell to project a shield and prevented any damage. But Liliana made it out okay. Weak, but okay.

Roy slaughtered another Uruk as he charged forward towards Saurman.

"I see no reason in sticking around any further." Saurman said. "Good day."

In a flash of lightning, Saurman vanished from the sight of the warriors.

But the Uruk-kai did not. They instead fought with renewed fury and began to smash at the warriors more than they did earlier. Roy and Jack received several cuts from the major assaults coming at them from the attackers. Some of the Uruk we're killed, but the damage from the rest of the wave continued to pound at the warriors.

Roy received a large gash in his arm from an Uruk-kai blade. He retaliated by igniting the sword of seals and slashing the Uruk in half. Jack killed two more with pistol rounds. He was going to kill a third, but his ammo was out. He grabbed the blade. It bounced off an Uruk shield a couple times, but then, using his reflexes, he managed to slice the Uruk's arm off, followed by a fatal blow to its chest. He was then slashed from an Uruk blade from behind, but luckily, the slash was not fatal. Jack spun around and slashed his attacker, finishing it.

The fight continued for about two minutes, before Jack and his party realized they we're in trouble. They had been surrounded by a fury of attackers. And the Uruk numbers did not let up. The party was pushed into a corner, until they we're all surrounded.

"Dammit." Roy said.

"Fucking A." Jack said. "I knew I should have stayed at home. But I had to decide to help you. And for what!?"

Several gunshots echoed out in the distance. Several of the Uruk's bodies exploded with blood and sparks as gunshots echoed out in the distance. Jack and Roy looked in the forest brush and saw several soldiers appear from the woods. Each one of the soldiers had the same characteristics. They had forest cameo on their arms and legs, silver and black gloves. Thick leather boots, and several pack on their belt and legs. They wore a helmet that completely enshrouded their faces with a black visor, and they're movements appeared to be all in sync.

"Echo seven." One of them shouted. The voice of the soldier appeared to be electronic. "We have located the party. Preparing to secure them."

Roy had never seen the soldiers like that before. But Jack had seen them before. In fact he had been fighting these things before.

In fact, these we're the reasons why the FEAR mission went nothing but terrible.

Replica Soldiers. Mind controlled slaves that only answered to one man. And that man happened to be Jack's brother.

The Uruk's turned and ran from the encirclement. The Replica soldiers began to hound each and every one of them as they fired their sub-machine guns and G2A2 rifles. The Armor piercing rounds punctured the armor and the Uruk's fell one by one.

Several of the Uruks charged at the Replicas. The Replicas had a small melee combat with some of the Replica Soldiers. It did not last long. The Replicas we're just as skilled as Jack. The Replica's defeated each and every one of them. Everything else retreated.

At first Roy and Liliana celebrated at their rescue. But Jack knew their troubles had just started.


End file.
